Right here waiting
by Yukishiro Tomoe
Summary: On the day of her wedding to another man, Misao runs away to the place everyone least suspects- Hiko Seijuro's hut. Aoshi follows by the order of Okina but is caught between the order and the emergence of his own feelings. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

  
Chapter 1  
  
Dark blue eyes stared pleadingly into his. He found himself staring into those eyes, the depths of them revealing a bright soul. A fire burned within, hindered and wounded. Still.  
  
" Aishiteru Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi. Not Aoshi-sama. He sat there, unable to break free of his stoic silence as the girl in front of him poured her heart out. He knew she hoped for a response, an answer...He couldn't bring himself to move. In his heart, a voice screamed out for emotional comfort...but his mind wouldn't let him drag down the pure angel he'd seen grow up.   
  
His slate blue-grey eyes met her dark blue ones.   
  
" Misao...you don't want me. Go and marry him. You have my blessing."  
  
His heart clenched in anguish, he knew he was lying. But, as always, his mind controlled him.  
  
  
Hot salty tears ran down Misao's chalky cheeks. The last few months had been overwhelmingly tiring. With the joy of Aoshi's homecoming also seemed to bring the irritation of trying to get under his skin. She had little communication with him except for the occasional arguments they had...or rather she had with a stone wall. Over petty things...forgotten about by Aoshi it seemed. Here she was professing her love and he still sat there like his frosty self.   
  
Normally I wouldn't have the guts to do this...but ever since my bethrothal to Yoshimura I've had no choice but to do it...before it becomes too late.   
  
She made no move to wipe away her tears as they ran unchecked down her sallow complexion. Weeks of stress and confusion had left her with a rather ragged look.  
  
" Aoshi...you don't mean that."  
  
" I do."  
  
" ...no...please. You can't mean that."   
  
Silence. Hesitation or guilt? Her hope faded. Then his husky voice once again, the voice which would echo in her heart for all eternity.  
  
" I don't love you Misao. Marry Yoshimura."  
  
Biting her lip, she struggled to control the flood of tears preparing to break through. Shakingly, she stood up, looking down at Aoshi with her shoulders slumped and wracking with sobs. Taking a shaky breath, she composed herself.  
  
" I...I guess I should say goodbye. I'm leaving the Aoiya after the wedding tomorrow...but I want you to know something. Ever since you left with Hannya and the others, you changed. I can understand that...but I can't understand why you can't accept it. I loved you for so many years...so many. You never gave me one piece of encouragement did you? I was so blind. It's over now Aoshi...I can't wait forever...I can see that now. I realise that I can't change you...I can't make you love me back. I'm sorry."  
  
With one last lingering look, Misao straightened and left Aoshi alone in his room.   
Aoshi sat silently, his eyes betrayed his mental torment as Misao left the room. His fists balled tightly by his side, drawing blood from his palms. His eyes watered and overflowed, allowing one single tear to drop onto the wooden floor. He stared at it in wonder. It had been so long since he cried...not since the death of his friends.  
  
Why am I crying? I haven't cried in so long...why does it hurt so much inside?  
  
A voice floated into his room through the walls.  
  
" Jiya...I give in. I'll marry Yoshimura-san tomorrow."  
  
That sweet voice, one he always remembered and treasured in his heart. Promised to someone else. It was his own fault. Feeling a sudden urge to release his anger, he grabbed his kodachi and flew from the room towards the nearby forest where he could practice in peace.  
And hopefully get control of my emotions.  
  
  
  
The sound of water hitting the pavement echoed in Misao's ears as she lay awake on her futon. It was pitch black outside, the sounds of people awake were gone, leaving silence, save the falling water dripping outside. The monotonous drip almost drove her crazy.  
  
Insomnia had taken over. Her words, Jiya's words and ....Aoshi's chanted again and again, in the time of the water dripping outside, chiding her, trying to push her over the cliff to descend into complete insanity.  
  
Why did I give in. Why did I agree...to marry another?  
  
Shifting, she rolled over onto her side, pulling the covers overherself. Her knuckles turned white as she tightly gripped the blanket. To her dismay, she heard a loud rip. The sound broke the silence for awhile before the same drip echoed again.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
She swore loudly in frustration and got up from her futon. Her fingers moved quickly to braid the strands of hair before they escaped her. With a small piece of twine, she tied it, trapping the hair before swinging it back. She couldn't sleep, no matter how much she tried. Silently, she slid open a drawer and lifted her set of kunai out. Ever since she was told that she was now betrothed, Yoshimura often visited. She had been forced to hide her kunai and not take it out, not use them in front of her future husband. Not show her true self. To her husband.  
  
That didn't make sense at all.  
  
What was worse was that she would be getting married to him. Today.   
  
Her words to Jiya. I give in. I'll marry Yoshimura tomorrow.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
And tomorrow was now.  
  
She shuddered at the thought of marrying the short and fleshy lump they called a man. However he was the leader of an allied clan, and since she was the sole descendent of the Makimachi family, the leaders of the Oniwabanshuu, she was the ideal choice for a bride. Of course, she could have married within her own clan...but...  
  
Aoshi had said no. That had left her with no choice, to go against the marriage would be disgraceful to the clan and would lose an ally. But the thought of Yoshimura...  
  
No way. NEVER.  
  
She remembered when she was first introduced to him. She had been called into the main sitting room by Jiya. She had just gotten back from the temple where she had drunk tea with Aoshi, the usual morning ritual. Surprised, she had opened the door with some degree of excitement. The scene the greeted her was less than pleasant.  
  
" Misao...you have been betrothed to the Yoshimura clan. This is Yoshimura Nobuo, your future husband."  
  
She had dropped to the floor in disbelief, her eyes darting between Jiya's utterly serious face and the fleshy one of Yoshimura. The bulges clearly showed through the thick expensive material. He had stood up to help her off the floor. His hot clammy hands clutched her own. The first thing she had noticed was the lack of calluses on his hand. Instantly, she realised that he had no training...a mother's boy. A far cry from her Aoshi-sama. To her dismay, he seemed to be barely taller than her.  
  
The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to marry Yoshimura. She didn't want to. It should never happen. Never. And...she wanted to make sure of that.  
  
Running for her closet, she pulled out her manto, wrapping it aroundherself. She grabbed her kunai, her stash of money and her photos she'd collected throughout her life. It was a new western technology, they had tried it out quite recently. Her fingers touched the plastic covering the photo delicately, tracing over everyone's face. Her Jiya...Okon and Omasu...Shiro and Kuro...Aoshi. She was going to leave them all behind.   
  
I've done it before...I can do it again.  
  
In her head, a small voice chided her for choosing to run away. That this time, the circumstances were different. Misao shook her head of these thoughts and tied up her most treasured belongings into a small bag. She slung this over her shoulder as she looked anxiously outside. It was still dark...but she could feel it was getting warmer. The sun would be up soon. She needed to get out as soon as possible, but not Noiselessly like a good onmitsu, she jumped out of her second floor window before taking off down the streets of Kyoto, running without a thought to where she was going. She was only following one aim. That was to escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoshi sat in his room, leaning against the wall staring at his neat and empty futon. He couldn't sleep, and there was no use trying. He knew exactly why he couldn't sleep, but he had no idea why. Misao.  
  
His ears twitched as he heard the sounds of a person within the Aoiya stir. Footsteps. Then silence. Something was very wrong.   
He rose from the floor and got dressed, picking up his kodachi with a whirl of his jacket. Silently he hurried down the hall, listening for the even breathing of the inhabitants of the Aoiya. He tensed as he failed to hear Misao's sleeping pattern. His hand reached out for the door, sliding it to peer inside. The window was wide open, the breeze gently blowing the scrolls which decorated the walls. The futon was unmade and the drawer and the closet doors were still open. Dropping his kodachi, he walked forward, soaking up every detail of the room.  
  
" Kuso."  
  
Swearing under his breath, heart clenching with fear, he jumped out of the window to land on the street. Hoping she hadn't gone far, he raced off down the street. If she had run away, she would have headed towards Tokyo, to the battousai's residence. Hoping she hadn't gone far, he increased his speed. It would not do for Misao to go missing on her wedding day...even if it was to be married to someone else.   
  
The feeling of happiness in his mind confused him. Was he happy that Misao would not marry that bastard Yoshimura? He shook himself of his thoughts and kept running, his eyes scanning for her.  
  
  
  
" Misao-chan?"  
  
Okon slid open the door to misao's room, expecting to see a sleepy eyed girl ready for her wedding day. The white wedding kimono hung on the pole, clean and immaculate but the supposed wearer was no where to be seen. Sucking in a fast breath, she caught sight of the open drawers and their upset contents. She was gone...all her treasured possessions gone with her.  
  
" What am I going to tell Yoshimura-san?"  
  
  
  
Panting with exhaustion, Misao stopped, lifting a hand to lean against the trees which signalled the beginning of a forest. Her long braid hung limply over her neck. Flicking it back, she straightened, staring ahead at the forest. She had been here before. Himura's shishou lived here. Hiko Seijurou.   
  
Taking on last look at the outskirts of Kyoto, her eyes filled with tears. The breeze ticked the back of her neck and blew strands of hair into her eyes. Lifting a hand, she tucked the stray strands back behind her ears and smeared her tears away. Clenching her fist, she tightened her grip on her bag and trotted off into the deep foilage.  
  
" Sayonara...minna-san."  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The afternoon sun shone brightly, penetrating the thick canopy of the forest, to which it seemed to Misao, only served to make her hotter and more sweaty than she already was. She dragged the sleeve of her top across her forehead to wipe her sweat as she panted with exertion, making herself climb the somewhat mountainous terrain of the forest. Cursing under her breath, she kept moving, weaving her way around the shrubs and tree roots that upset the forest floor.   
  
" Why in the world didn't I just follow the damned path!?"   
  
Misao kicked the tree trunk in frustration and anger, hopping about afterward before taking a seat on the ground.   
  
" You just had to be crafty...You had to make sure no one would see you on that path. Who would look for you here! They expect you to go to Tokyo damnit!"  
  
Misao winced as her mind screamed at her. Sighing, she got up again and began to make her way back to the forest path.   
  
______________  
  
Maintaining his tight grip on his kodachi Aoshi ran, his usually cold expression gone as it was replaced by one of fear. Misao had never disappeared on him before, never without some indication that it was a game. It was highly unusual. He knew that it could be some childish prank, a last ditch effort to hang onto her childhood before leaving it all behind for her wedding. But something told him it went deeper than that. She was seriously missing. Spotting an all familiar shack, he walked towards it, his exterior image looking calm and collected. Inside, insecurity and agitation reigned supreme as his mind conjured up irrational thoughts and worst case scenarios.   
  
He couldn't lose her again. Not again. He wouldn't.  
  
He nodded at the old man seated inside the pigeon house. The old manlooked up from the grain in his hands as the pigeons swarmed around him.  
  
" Where to?"  
  
Aoshi's hair blew in the gust of wind made by the pigeon's fluttering wings.  
  
" Tokyo. An urgent message."  
  
The old man stood up, throwing the grain into the hatches before wiping his hands free of the dust. He pointed to the paper and ink on the little makeshift table as he reached inside his chosen hatch. Aoshi reached forward, quickly writing a note to the battousai of Misao's possible arrival. Handing it over, the old man nodded and rolled it into a thin tube, slotting it into the carrier case and strapped it securely onto the bird before allowing it to fly off.   
  
Without a word of thanks other than a slight inclination of the head, Aoshi took his leave. It would be useless to run all the way to Tokyo. Though Misao was headstrong and reckless at times, he knew that she could have gone anywhere. However he had no clue of where else she would run to. The sun was definitely setting now, his trenchcoat warding off the cool breeze that swept through the village. If he hurried back to the Aoiya, it would take him all night. Perhaps it might be best to wait there until the morning. Then he would set off into the other direction.  
  
The Aoiya. A small smile stretched his lips as he remembered what was supposed to have happened that day. The joining of the Yoshimura and Makimachi households had not taken place. Considering how hot headed that Yoshimura man could be, enough for even him to notice and be annoyed, it would not have been a pleasant job to tell the man of Misao's disappearance. He shook his head of the thoughts and focused back on the task of looking for any trace of Misao and heading back for the Aoiya.  
  
______________  
  
Omasu sighed as she slumped onto the table in the sitting room. Today had been a rather hectic day. The knowledge of both the disappearances of both Aoshi and Misao did not look good in the eyes of Misao's bethrothed Yoshimura. Having trained in the ninja ways had made her ears extra sensitive. Her ears still rang with Yoshimura's loud boasts and angry remarks. Obviously he had not been happy. He had accused Misao of being unfaithful, having run off with " that bastard Shinomori". Having spoken of their both former and current okashira in that way had gottem him a severe reprimand. However, Okina had managed to convince Yoshimura to delay the wedding. But after the way Yoshimura had acted, Omasu wasn't exactly sure that she wanted Misao to have anything to do with the man.  
  
" They're finally all gone."  
  
Omasu looked up to see Okon slump down beside her. The turning away of all the invited guests had taken up pretty much the whole day and all their energy.   
  
" Misao better have a good excuse for this."  
  
Okon spoked bitingly as she reached for the lukewarm tea and sipped it. Omasu shrugged and reached for her own cup.  
  
" Okon...why do you think Aoshi-san is gone as well?"  
  
" Perhaps he went out to look for Misao?"  
  
" Do you think he..."  
  
Okon laughed at Omasu's hint.  
  
" No...our former okashira? His reputation as the icicle of the Oniwabanshuu is quite becoming."  
  
Okon's laughter infected Omasu and they both laughed heartily as Okina dragged his tired feet into the room.  
  
" What are you two laughing about?"  
  
Okon poked Omasu as they both stifled their laughter.  
  
" Okina...um...why don't you go and get some rest?"  
  
" Yes. It's been a long day Okina."  
  
Okina took a seat and retied his pink bow to his beard.  
  
" No. I want to talk to you both. What do you think Misao is up to?"  
  
Omasu poured Okina a cup of tea before settling back into her former position.  
  
" Do you think she's afraid of marriage?"  
  
Okon shook her head in answer to Okina's question.  
  
" No...I think she's more afraid of ending up with anyone else but Aoshi."  
  
" But that's just a crush."  
  
" Okina...if it was a crush she would have gotten over it. I think we underestimate Misao. If she wants something, she'll get it eventually...I think that's what is scaring her."  
  
" Besides the fact that Yoshimura isn't the best guy in the world."  
  
Okina looked sharply at Omasu as her muttering reached his ears.  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" You can't blame her. Besides the fact that Aoshi rarely talks and seems to be utterly devoid of emotion, he's better than Yoshimura in more ways than one."  
  
Okina looked utterly bewildered. His lovely Misao had disappeared without so much as a note. This signaled that she was gone for good, or at least until she wanted to show herself again. He knew that Misao was in love with Aoshi, heck everyone in the Oniwabanshuu knew. But he had dismissed it as a crush as many girls had a crush at some level with the icy cool warrior. Aoshi, to some degree had always been protective towards Misao, a point Okina had not let slip his attention.  
  
With a resigned sigh, he stood, not noticing that the bow he had hastily tied to his beard had slipped to the floor.  
  
" ...Oyasumi Okina."  
  
With a half hearted nod, he left the room too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice Okon and Omasu exchange worried looks. He smiled bitterly, gripping the handle of the sliding door and pausing to allow his resolve to solidify. He knew it would hurt his pretty Misao.  
  
But to defend the honour of the Oniwabanshuu word, Misao would have to marry Yoshimura. Whether she liked it or not.  
  
____________  
  
Misao sucked in a fast breath as she caught sight of 3 pairs of glowing yellow eyes in the darkness.   
  
Wolves.  
  
Tightening her grip on her bag, she ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her. Her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of the paws of the wolves crunching against the dried, dead vegetation littering the forest floor. Dead like she would be if she didn't get away soon. She sense them coming, hunting in a pack coming at her in 3 different directions. She leapt up, jumping from tree to tree trying to escape. The only light came from the moon, which was having trouble penetrating the leafy forest canopy. The cold air and lack of light was slowing her down as the wolves scampered to catch up to catch their dinner.   
  
" Oh no."  
  
Misao whimpered in fear as her foot caught a particularly large tree root hidden by the darkness. She closed her eyes as the ground rose to meet her. The growling of the hungry wolves neared, she had to keep moving. Dragging herself onto her feet, she came crashing back down to the floor as her left ankle gave way. Touching it tentively, she knew it was twisted, she couldn't run anymore. She reached for her kunai and prepared to throw it at any attacker. She watched the coat of the wolves shine in the moonlight, the glimmers of the reflection helping her detect where the predators lurked. Backing herself up against the tree trunk, ghe gasped in terror as one wolf leapt at her, it's powerful hind legs giving it immense air to pounce on her. Steeling herself quickly, she threw her kunai at it. The animal whimpered in pain as the two other wolves attacked her at both sides. Again they pounced, again and again until she was all out of kunai, all but one. Brandishing it like a small dagger, she held her arm up to deliver a blow at the wolf which came at her again. She plunged it into it's back as the other wolf began to sink it's teeth into her upraised arm.  
  
" That's it...I'm gone."  
  
Her eyes flew open at the splash of warm blood which hit her in the face. The pressure of the wolf biting her lessened as a loud whirring of a sword slicing through the air was heard followed by loud thuds of heavy objects hitting the floor. She wiped her face clean of the warm and sticky liquid before cradling her other arm with her hand.  
  
" You. You're weasel girl."  
  
Misao hazily looked up at the towering man and smiled.  
  
________  
  
  
Hiko looked down the the bloodied girl. His hand flicked his sword clean of blood before sheathing it.  
  
" You. You're the weasel girl."  
  
The small girl smiled in answer before closing her eyes again. Poking her gently with his sheath, he grunted when she gave no reaction.  
  
" Where does that baka deshi find these people?"  
  
Picking up the stray bag which was obviously the girl's, he flung her over his shoulder before walking along the forest path again, his ever present jug of sake still by his side. He looked back over his shoulder at the bloody scene. The fallen wolves were scattered all over the floor, the smell of their blood mixing in with the cold night air. It had been awhile since he had smelt such a heavy ardent scent of blood hang in the air, whether it was human or animal. Not since that night he had found a young boy named Shinta.   
  
" This girl will surely be more trouble than she's worth. Just like my baka deshi."  
  
**********  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hey again. This time I'm sticking to Hiko Seijuro...because I'm getting used to writing it this way ^__^. And with my ( somewhat bad ) japanese skills, I'm reading it as that anyway...!  
Anyway on with it :P  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" Aoshi-san. You're back."  
  
The bustling activity of the Aoiya kitchen stopped as a tall figure ducked underneath the door frame to greet them with a nod. Okon dropped her knife with a clatter, unusual for a ninja to be so taken by seeing the return of the former Okashira. As Aoshi moved to leave the room, Okon stared at him, taking in his ragged appearance. His normally tall posture was now quite visibly slumped, betraying his appearance of complete alertness. He was obviously tired.  
  
" Okina said he wished to see you as soon as you got back."  
  
" ...Aaa...Misao...?"  
  
Okon shook her head and looked down at the half chopped vegetable on her board. She mumbled softly as if she was too scared to say it aloud.  
  
" She's gone. I...I thought you knew. Aoshi...did you go and look for Misao? Do you know where she is?"  
  
Okon turned around to look at Aoshi once more but to her surprise he had disappeared already.  
  
__________  
  
Aoshi strode purposefully along the hallway, stopping at the doorway of Misao's room. He ducked inside, his eyes resting on the pure white material of the wedding kimono which still hung on it's pole, untouched.  
  
" Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi could barely hide his surprise as Okina, seated near the window of Misao's room, spoke to him.  
  
" Where have you been?"  
  
Okina gestured for Aoshi to sit down. Aoshi could feel Okina's eyes on him, glaring and carefully choosing his words.  
  
" Out."  
  
" Doing what? You knew Misao was missing."  
  
" Yes. I was out looking for her."  
  
" Do you have any idea where she is? Yoshimura isn't happy."  
  
Aoshi sat in silence, his mind imagining a thousand and one ways to kill Yoshimura slowly.  
  
" What do I care about his happiness?"  
  
Okina coughed to encourage Aoshi to answer.  
  
" No. I do not."  
  
Okina sighed in disappointment and turned back to the window, watching the early morning sun rise above Kyoto. Aoshi stood and moved to leave the room. Before shutting the door behind him, he hesitated.  
  
" Okina. What is to become of the ...Yoshimura alliance?"  
  
Aoshi tensed, afraid of the possible answer to his question. He couldn't bring himself to say 'Marriage' and 'Misao' in the same sentence. Not with the dirty word of ' Yoshimura'.  
Okina turned to him with a bitter smile and tapped the tatami mat beneath him with his fingers.  
  
" It will still take place. When we find Misao."  
  
" ..."  
  
" Aoshi...go find her. Bring her back."  
  
Aoshi nodded and walked away from the room. He couldn't bring himself to look at Okina anymore. But he also could not disobey the direct order from his mentor... For the first time in a long time, he had found something to rival his feelings about his fallen comrades. His complete and utter confusion about what to do about Misao.  
  
_______________  
  
Okina watched Aoshi's back disappear behind the door. He touched his calloused hands to his mouth where his harsh words had come from. As much as he loved Misao and cared for Aoshi, it was too late. He, as a representative of the Oniwabanshuu could not go back on his word. The former Okashira, Misao's grandfather had made him promise.  
  
Protect the honour of the Oniwabanshuu.  
  
Misao's father had said the same. And also something which was causing the conflict in his head.  
  
Protect Misao's happiness.  
  
Steeling himself, he tightened his hand into a fist as he called for Okon. He would find Misao first...then he would figure out what to do. Knowing Misao, she would be hard to find, especially if she did not wish to be seen. Now she had all the more reason to hide out. He silently cursed Misao's ninja skills with pride.   
  
_______________  
  
Misao's eyes fluttered open. She found herself staring at a yellowed ceiling.  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
Sitting up, she jarred her arm. She drew a sharp breath in pain and cradled it. It was bandaged all the way up her forearm. As her muddled mind sorted itself out, she saw flashes of what had happened. The stillness of the forest, the gentle thud of paws hitting the ground, the growling afterward. Wincing, she delicately touched her arm where the wolf had bitten her.   
  
" Don't touch it weasel girl."  
  
At being called her most hated nickname, she grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the speaker, which happened to be a candle stick. This plunged the room into darkness.  
  
" My my girl. You're skills are rather sloppy. You should be better judging from the Oniwabanshuu standard of ninja."  
  
In the semi-darkness, Misao could make out the silohuette of a tall and super muscular figure. She drew a sharp breath before backing up against the wall on the bed.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
A scraping sound, then light. Hiko Seijuro stood before her, holding a lighted candle.  
  
" So...I have reached here at last."  
  
Hiko snorted and turned with a whirl of his manto before heading out the door.  
  
" Didn't anyone tell you not to come into these woods alone at night? I was sure the Oniwabanshuu was better than that."  
  
" We are!"  
  
" Could have fooled me girl. It's too late to go back now, but you better leave by morning."  
  
" What if I don't want to?"  
  
Hiko stopped walking and turned on his heel to stare at the speaker of those defiant words. It had been a while since anyone had said anything to him which wasn't sugar coated for their protection. His bulky and muscular form had always suceeded in scaring people into not defying him. Or draw flattering attention from females.  
  
" You have to."  
  
" I don't want to go back. I never want to go back. Not if it means..."  
  
" Means what?"  
  
" Marrying Yoshimura."  
  
Hiko gave her a sour look and took a seat on a wooden stool nearby.  
  
" Whatever happened to that icy guy? Shinomori?"  
  
" He...he..."  
  
Misao trailed off as tears choked her words and overflowed. Hiko was quite taken aback. It had been a long time since he had seen a young girl, let alone a crying one. Living like a hermit was not all that it was cracked up to be, even with his sake to keep him company. With some quick thinking, he decided to employ some techniques he had used on his baka deshi all those years ago.  
  
" Quit bawling. You want to move on and become stronger right?"  
  
Misao gave him a weird look and continued crying. Hiko fidgeted with discomfort. A 16 year old girl was defeating him in a battle of wits and mental strength. Obviously, that was the incorrect approach.  
  
" Of course it was Hiko. She's a girl...not a male child learning swordplay."  
  
Hesitating, he held out a hand, placing it gently on the girls head and patting it. A hand swatted him away as the girl moved off the bed and into the corner, her tears slowing as she struggled to stop crying.  
  
" I am not a child. I don't want to be patted like a dog."  
  
" Then stop acting like a child. So that Shinomori guy isn't the one you'll marry. With an attitude like that I'm surprised you got anyone to marry you."  
  
Misao grabbed a log from the unused fireplace and ran with it, hoping to whack Hiko good. Hiko simply grabbed the log and squeezed. Wood chips and dust flew all over the room, completely covering them both.  
  
Suddenly, she couldn't control herself anymore. She held her stomach in pain as she laughed heartily at Hiko's discomfort. She knew he was trying hard to get her to stop crying...his attempts were working, but not in the way that he wanted it to.  
  
" What are you laughing at girl?!"  
  
" You...!"  
  
The man grunted and let out a exasperated breath.  
  
" This is the thanks I get for helping you...I shouldn't have-"  
  
His eyes widened as Misao stopped laughing and kissed him on the cheek. As she drew away she whispered huskily.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
Hiko stared at her weirdly, quite surprised as a red tinge spread across the bridge of his nose. His blush turned to a flush of anger as again the girl laughed at him, sticking out her tongue and hitting him playfully.  
  
" Why you!"  
  
Hiko grabbed his sword and unsheathed it, threatening to strike.  
  
" Mou...I'm injured...I was just having a little fun."  
  
With his baka deshi, he would have striked already, letting him feel the power of his wrath. But something was holding him back as he stared at the girl cradling her injured arm and smiling endearingly at him. Sighing wearily he sat down and reached for his sake jug and swigged it.  
  
" I have a feeling I'll be needing a lot more of this with you around."  
  
Misao bounced to his side, having fun while playing with Hiko's obvious discomfort and lack of experience.  
  
" Does this mean I get to stay?"  
  
Muttering under his breath which included words like " regret" and " weasel" he nodded cautiously. He sweatdropped as the supposedly injured Misao bounced off the wall with a typically cheesy grin.  
  
" bah. Teenage girls."  
  
Hiko headed for the door, picking up a bucket on his way out.  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
Misao, clinging to a rafter attatched to the room watched him.  
  
" Going to get water."  
  
" Wait...you're not going to tell anyone I'm here right?"  
  
" Weasel, I said I was getting water. I don't walk all the way down to Kyoto for water."  
  
Without so much as a wave, Hiko walked off with a whirl of his manto. Dejectedly, Misao sunk back onto the bed. The fun was over, the distraction was over, leaving her with her solitude and her problems once more.  
  
***********  
  
Author's notes: erm..............................................yeh. ^__^;  
That was confusing! I don't really understand it very much myself. Does Okina sound insensitive? Probably. OOC ( out of character)? Yeh that's about right. But it works for the story...of course as a fic writer I shouldn't be allowing OOCness! Gomen ne? ^^  
Can I just say Okina is confused? Yeh. That's it. He's in conflict with himself. Yer! *cheers at the somewhat 'convenient' solution* .  
  
Okina stares at Tomoe while stroking his beard. * Death glare *  
  
Tomoe sweatdrops and backs away into Hiko wielding his sword.  
  
" Since when am I afraid of teenage girls?"  
  
" eep! Yamete!"  
  
Tomoe runs off with a tonfa specialist Okina and a maniac sword wielding Hiko running after her screaming bloody murder.  
  
^__^...I really shouldn't make this sort of image thingy a habit. Heh.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
************  
  
The strong sunlight beat down upon him as Aoshi headed once more towards the familiar rundown shack. The same old man looked up at him. The same question. The same answer.  
Aoshi silently cursed at himself for his uncharacteristic impatience.   
  
" Okashira what reply are you waiting so urgently for?"  
  
He looked down at the old man looking feebly at him, throwing grain all over the floor.   
  
" It's classified."  
  
Despite an unusual vibe of discomfort, the old man pressed on.  
  
" The former okashira's granddaughter is missing isn't she?"  
  
Aoshi nodded, pushing the door open to the shack and walking out.  
  
" How weird. You seem a little impatient okashira. I'll bring the message as soon as it comes."  
  
Aoshi tensed, pausing slightly in his step before walking again. Though he wanted to see Misao again, to make sure she was alright, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to bring her back for Yoshimura.   
  
" Matte kudasai! Okashira!"  
  
Aoshi turned and saw the old man hobbling towards him. A bird sat on his shoulder, a filled message tube still attatched. He held back the urge to grab the message and waited patiently for the old man to hand it over. He stared at the starchy piece of paper in his hands, his eyes moving rapidly over the written text. His eyes clouded over, as a pang of an emotion close to happiness hit him.  
  
Misao wasn't in Tokyo. Then where was she?  
  
And why in the world was he happy that she couldn't be found?  
  
_____________  
  
The ground trembled as the large man stepped forward, swinging down a wooden sword. The dust swirled around the man as the sword swung down again and again. Finally, he stopped, walking over to a nearby tree. Taking a deep breath, he moved his heavy body, his bulky muscles rippling as he swung downward quickly, the pressurised air cracking the ground and split the tree in half.   
  
" Yoshimura-sama."  
  
The man turned from the scene of destruction which he caused. A short and scrawny man stood before him, carrying a paper scroll.  
  
" Tell me."  
  
The small man bowed and unwrapped the scroll.  
  
" According to the Oniwabanshuu your fiancee has not ventured near Tokyo."  
  
Yoshimura grunted, tossing the wooden sword into the nearby bushes and unsheathing his own kodachi.  
  
" What about our own?"  
  
" We are currently searching the surrounding Kyoto area."  
  
Yoshimura smacked the man's head with an open hand.  
  
" Extend the search. We can't trust the Oniwabanshuu source either. Send a team down to Tokyo as well. Find my bride soon if you value your life."  
  
The man bowed deeply, shivering in fear, and slunk away quietly to do his master's bidding. Yoshimura turned back to the split tree, cocking his head from side to side to loosen his neck muscles.  
  
" Jyan."  
  
A man appeared from out of the shadows.  
  
" Yoshimura-sama what would you like me to do?"  
  
Yoshimura smiled enigmatically, massaging his neck as he stared up into the sky.  
  
" Keep an eye on that Okashira."  
  
" Of the Oniwabanshuu?"  
  
" Yes. Shinomori."  
  
" Why...if I may ask Yoshimura-sama?"  
  
" Because I know that man is up to something. I've heard rumours about him. Seems like there is something between him and my bride. Make sure he doesn't interfere."  
  
" Hai Yoshimura-sama."  
  
He listened for the footsteps of his master spy and grunted when he could not. Jyan was the best spy of the Yoshimura clan. If anyone could keep up with the best of the Oniwabanshuu, he could. Yoshimura smiled at the thought of possessing Misao soon. To possess her and her power over the Oniwabanshuu and nothing would stand in his way.   
  
_______________  
  
" Hey girl, get up."  
  
A single deep blue eye opened. The light blocked her view as she sat up to look around. She was startled to find Hiko standing in front of her holding a bucket in her face.  
  
" What time is it?"  
  
" Sunrise. Go get water."  
  
Misao climbed out of bed, her hands moving automatically in the ritual she did everyday, braiding the long tresses of dark hair before they became too unruly.  
  
" Why don't you just cut it all off? It's annoying."  
  
Misao let her braid fall behind her as she pulled her gloves on.  
  
" It's always been there. Can't do it."  
  
" Can't let go of your past?"  
  
" What does my hair have anything to do with that?"  
  
Hiko rubbed at the sides of his foreheads to try to relieve a headache.  
  
" Never mind girl. Just go get the water. Down that path."  
  
Misao looked out the window to see the path which Hiko had pointed to. She turned back to stare at the wooden bucket in the man's hands.  
  
" Why do I have to get the water? I'm hurt."  
  
" You want to eat?"  
  
" What are you going to do then?"  
  
" Cut wood."  
  
Misao pumped one hand in the air and smiled at Hiko.  
  
" How about I cut the wood." She said before poking a finger at the man's chest. " and YOU go and get the water."  
  
" No. You get the water."  
  
Misao jumped away, keeping her finger pointed accusingly at Hiko.   
  
" Aha! You just don't want to go. I remember that you always made Himura get the water...there's gotta be a reason for it."  
  
Hiko snorted and looked down snidely at the small girl.  
  
" You think YOU can cut the wood? Be my guest."  
  
Misao looked determinedly on as Hiko showed her the large trunk lying on the ground beside the small house.   
  
" Alright weasel girl. You do it, I get the water."  
  
Misao walked forward, her hands pulling out multiple kunai as she focused on her target.  
  
" This is for calling me a weasel!...Kansatsu Tobi KUNAI!"  
  
The kunai sliced through the air, deeply embedding themselves into the sides of the thick tree trunk. Misao's eyes filled with disappointment as she saw that her technique hadn't worked.  
  
" All my practicing...it didn't pay off. I guess I'll go get the water then."  
  
Misao winced in pain as Hiko poked her arm.  
  
" Whaddya think your doing!? Baka!"  
  
Hiko threw his cape behind him and smiled as he walked over to the solid tree trunk.  
  
" Hurts doesn't it? It you hadn't sustained that injury weasel girl...you know..."  
  
Hiko trailed off as he pushed one of the kunai gently, making it slide deeper into the wood. To Misao's astonishment, the trunk split, falling into equal pieces onto the ground, the kunai falling scattered all around.   
  
" You could have done it. I guess I'll get the water."  
  
Hiko pulled out his sheathed sword, using it to pick up the bucket. Carrying it dangling on the sword he held over his shoulder, he turned to Misao before walking down the path.  
  
" Hey weasel girl."  
  
Misao was still shocked she had done it, staring at the piles of logs on the ground.  
  
" You know we can't use fresh wood right? Don't bother with those logs. Get the ones inside and start a fire."  
  
As Hiko's words processed in her brain, her anger level grew.  
  
" Baka yaro! Why'd you make me cut the tree then?!"   
  
Misao picked up one of the kunai and threw it after Hiko as he disappeared down the water path. Kicking at the dirt, Misao bent to gather her kunai and headed back inside to grudgingly carry out her 'landlord's' request.  
  
_________________  
  
His hand moved to rub his arm, where Misao's single kunai had whizzed path. He looked at the kunai, firmly embedded into the tree before him before looking down at his hand.  
  
" It's been awhile since I've seen my own blood. Not since my baka deshi scratched me."  
  
Hiko smiled as his plan ran through his head.   
  
" Looks like my life is about to get a lot more interesting."  
  
**************  
  
Author's notes:  
Yeh I know the search for Misao seems to be moving kinda slow but you gotta look at the time frame here. It's been exactly one day. Hehe. Oh well! All the more fun to be had with Hiko and Misao. If Hiko is kinda OOC....well...it's a new thing. I don't think anyone knows what Hiko is like around teenage girls he knows he CAN'T flirt with!  
  
Aoshi: ... *glare*  
Hiko: ... *glare*  
Tomoe: *sweatdrop* ^^  
  
Until next time! Ja ne!  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Chapter 5  
  
" Aoshi-sama."  
  
Seated in his room, staring out at nothing, Aoshi's mind blocked out the voice that called him. When he saw the woman standing in front of him, he could not ignore her anymore.  
  
" Aoshi-sama. Himura is here to see you."  
  
Aoshi looked up at Okon standing before him with her arms folded across her chest.   
  
" Himura?"  
  
" Yes. The Himura's came for the wedding. They've been here since yesterday."  
  
Aoshi nodded and Okon left the room, leaving the door open to his visitors. He listened, the padding of small feet against the tatami mat, joined by another adult.  
  
" Ohayo Aoshi-san."  
  
Kaoru approached as Kenji ran happily towards him. He stared at the flaming red hair of the little boy, vitually identical to the hitokiri battousai but with nothing but childhood innocence. The little boy hugged his knee, knowing no restraints and fears of him as many others did.   
  
" Aoshi-nii-chan!"  
  
" Gomen nasai Aoshi-san. Kenji come here."  
  
Kaoru rushed forward to scoop up her son before holding him in her lap as she took a seat opposite to Aoshi.  
  
" Where is-"  
  
" Kenshin went to visit his shishou. He'll be back soon."  
  
Aoshi nodded, watching the small boy squirm in his mother's lap, eagerly leaning forward. He barely noticed as Okon entered the room with a tray of tea for his visitor and himself as well as a round paper ball for the kid. Kaoru smiled, letting go of Kenji so that he could play with the new toy. However, he seemed to have no interest in anything but the stoic person before him.   
  
" The kid moves fast." Aoshi thought as Kenji climbed onto his lap and began to rub on his face with his chubby hands.   
  
" Kenji no! Come here...leave Aoshi-san alone."  
  
Kaoru moved forward and grabbed Kenji, holding him firmly in her lap.  
  
" Kenji is a little excited about seeing you again I suppose."  
  
" It's okay."  
  
Kaoru brushed her hair and tucked several strands neatly behind her ear before sipping her tea.  
  
" You must be wondering why I decided to talk to you today."  
  
" aa."  
  
" Well...the reason Misao ran away. Do you know why?"  
  
" Iie."  
  
" Well...I was thinking, and I'm sure you know, that Misao has always liked you."  
  
" It's just a crush."  
  
Kaoru put down her cup of tea and smiled at Aoshi.  
  
" I don't think so. This Yoshimura-san...she was bethrothed is that correct?"  
  
" Aaa."  
  
" She probably told you she loves you right?"  
  
" Aaa."  
  
" And you refused."  
  
This time, Aoshi nodded, calmly sipping his tea as Kaoru stared at him.   
  
" Why do you think she did that?"  
  
" She didn't want to marry Yoshimura."  
  
" I haven't seen Misao in awhile. But I still know that she's true to her heart. I don't think she wants to marry anyone but you. Maybe that's why she ran away."  
  
Aoshi remained silent, Kaoru's words reverberating off the walls of his mind.   
  
" Aoshi I know you're not a very talkative person. Before, I don't think I would have had the courage to say this to you. But I've matured...and so has Misao. She's not a child anymore. I don't know very much about the past you both had together...but I think it's time you told her how you felt."  
  
" How do you know how I feel?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened at Aoshi's question, surprised that Aoshi was participating in the somewhat one-sided conversation.  
  
" How can I say this...Aoshi-san. I don't know for sure how you feel...and I don't think you do either. But I'm going to say this for Misao's sake. If you don't act now...you may lose your chance with Misao."  
  
Tension filled the air as both sat quietly. Kaoru did not know what else to say, and surely Aoshi would find no reply.   
  
" Aoshi-nii-chan...are you mad at okaa-san? Ne?"  
  
Aoshi had felt like hitting Kaoru for saying those words. But he couldn't hit her. Not because she was the battousai's wife, but because she had been speaking the truth, what had been running through his mind since the day she had left.   
  
He stood abruptly, glancing down at the little boy who clung to his leg, smiling up at him. Gently, he pried the little boy's fingers away, lifting him and placing him back into his mother's scared arms.  
  
" Iie."  
  
___________  
  
  
Misao smiled, appreciating the warmth of her handiwork as the fire got going under her supervision. Soot covered her hands and face as she stood to take a breather, away from the smoke. Pulling open the wooden door, she saw Hiko coming up the path of the trail carrying a bucket of water.   
  
" I don't suppose you want me to cook right?"  
  
Hiko set the bucket down, Misao noticing that it was absolutely filled to the brim. The muscles in his forearms rippled as he took off his mantle in style, the white material slicing through the air to fall on the chair, draping like silk. Misao blinked, opening her eyes again to see that all was an illusion. The mantle was dirtied and patched, the rough material no longer white and was draped messily over the chair.  
  
" Damnit he's like Himura. He can always hide his faults."  
  
Hiko followed Misao's line of sight and coughed.  
  
" What are you staring at my mantle for?"  
  
" I think you need to clean it...or get a new one."  
  
Misao giggled as Hiko gave her a dirty look.  
  
" That mantle is passed down through the line of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu masters. Do you want to stay here or what weasel?"  
  
" Of course I do! I was only kidding....why didn't you give the mantle to Himura when he learnt the sucession technique?"  
  
Misao flexed her arm, touching it tentavively to see whether it was getting better. Hiko coughed again, turning his back on Misao.   
  
" It didn't fit my baka deshi."  
  
Hiko's shoulders shook with laughter as Misao cocked her head to one side to figure out what was so hilarious. A mental image of Himura in Hiko's mantle infected her with laughter. Hiko's laughter stopped as abruptly as it had started as he moved the bucket of water to begin cooking, taking some vegetables from a box and began to chop them with alarming speed.  
  
Misao stared google eyed as she watched the built man bustle around the kitchen. Could it be the macho man of the century meets Mr domestic? Misao cracked up, laughing hysterically as she fell back on the futon, rolling around on it, clutching her stomach. Hiko stopped mid chop as he turned to watch Misao looking rather amused.  
  
" I know that my baka deshi is funny. But not *that* funny."  
  
" ...I...hahha...you...mwahahhaha cook!"  
  
Misao pointed to Hiko's chopping board and knife before she wiped her tears of laughter. Hiko gave her a dirty look, grinding his teeth together as he watched the teenager make fun of his domesticality.  
  
" How do you think I survive on this mountain alone?"  
  
Misao made an attempt to stop laughing as she smiled innocently at Hiko.  
  
" You go down the mountain regularly for Sake."  
  
" How do you think the baka deshi knows how to cook?"  
  
A mental image of Hiko and Kenshin, both in akabeko uniforms and cooking filled her head.   
  
" Irasshaimase!" Kenshin would say, as smiling he bowed.   
Hiko would walk over, wiping his hands on his frilly and lacy apron before knuckling Kenshin for not sounding more upbeat and looking cuter. Then Hiko would show Kenshin how to cut the vegetables carefully, using Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu moves. Knuckling Kenshin when he got it wrong. Images of Hiko serving customers, smiling, being overly friendly and...not drinking sake.  
  
Misao laughed until her stomach began to hurt as her little daydream got more and more ridiculous. Hiko tried to regain her attention but she was too far gone. Sighing, he turned back to his cooking, hoping to get the meal ready before sun down. At the rate they were going, they wouldn't eat until the next day.  
__________  
  
Okina rubbed the back of his neck in attempt to relax the taut muscles, tensing with stress. His meeting with Yoshimura would begin soon and Misao had not been found. In fact she had disappeared without a trace.   
  
" What am I going to say to Yoshimura? I can't afford to offend him"  
  
Everyone in the Oniwabanshuu knew how powerful the Yoshimura clan was, exerting their influence all over Japan. Even if it was the Meiji period, the Oniwabanshuu could not afford to have any clan exerting that much influence over so much, without having any imput. A diplomatic marriage had been set up, between the two okashira of each clan. In what should have been a carefully calculated move on both parts had been thrown into political chaos as one of the most important had disappeared.  
  
" My pretty Misao. The star of this show...you shouldn't have run."  
  
Okina sighed, stroking his beard absently as he leant on the railing off the balcony, staring up at the orange pink streaked sky. The wedding guests were still hovering around, constantly asking for news. The matter was becoming more inflamed, and he had no idea how, other than to provide flimsy excuses, to keep the thing from becoming an absolute nightmare.   
  
" Of course, the okashira of the Yoshimura clan isn't dumb. He'll see through my excuses in a second. I can't afford to offend him or I'll cause an all out war between both clans...which would lead to disaster."  
  
Okina rubbed his temples, trying to relieve his headache.  
  
" What a mess this has become. My pretty Misao...why did you run away from your word? You said you would marry him. You shouldn't have asked me to choose between you and..."  
  
Even though he knew deep down inside, Misao didn't want to marry anyone bu Aoshi, he had his obligations to the Oniwabanshuu. His old age and responsibility had made his heart harden.  
  
" She'll marry him. We'll find her."  
  
___________  
  
  
A lone man made his way steadily up the mountain trail, bouncing from tree to tree. He could only seen as a blur, if human eyes were fast enough. He came to a stop, his sandals making a scraping sound on the ground as the dust settled around his ankles. His violet eyes scanned his surroundings. A familiar clearing, a small hut and the sound of rushing water. He breathed in the air, sighing happily. Peace was good for him.  
  
He began to walk towards the house, a jug of sake by his side, squaring himself for the ordeal of visiting his shishou. He stopped in his tracks as he heard the sound of laughter and the smell of food.  
  
" Stop laughing and eat Weasel!"  
  
His master's voice echoed towards him, his agitation and frustrations evident in his tone.   
  
" Oro? .....Who is shishou talking to? ........WEASEL!?"  
  
Using his god speed, he raced for the door of the hut, flinging the door wide open to see his master and a guest sitting at a table with bowls of food before them.   
  
" Himura...what are you doing here?"  
  
Kenshin released his grip on the jug of sake in surprise. Hiko made a diving save, not wanting good sake to go to waste.  
  
" Misao what are you doing here? Don't you know that everyone at the Aoiya are looking for you? Why did you run away? Why did you run here?"  
  
Misao looked at Hiko for support under the barrage of probing questions from his student. Hiko took no notice and slunk out with his meal and present from Kenshin- the jug of sake.  
  
" erm...I didn't want to um...marry someone. Please...Himura. Don't tell anyone I'm here ok? Please?"  
  
" Misao...you can't expect me to do that...don't you understand? Nobody knows where you are and everyone is worried."  
  
" I bet you not everyone is."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened at Misao's blunt tone, not at all like the happy go-lucky teen he had travelled with several years earlier.  
  
" Even if you don't believe it Misao...I know he's very worried about you. He went to look for you as soon as he found out."  
  
Misao crossed her arms and stared defiantly at Kenshin.  
  
" Who's he?"  
  
" You know who I'm talking about. Aoshi."  
  
" Oh him. He probably did it because he was ordered to."  
  
" Ordered by who?"  
  
" Probably by Okina."  
  
Kenshin sighed. What Misao had speculated was pretty much true...except there was something odd about how guarded Misao seemed.   
  
" I'm right aren't I?"  
  
Misao spoked after a long silence. Kenshin nodded slightly, wearing a serious expression as he looked up from the floor.  
  
" Are you going back?"  
  
" No. Himura...please. Don't tell them I'm here. I like it here. I don't want to go back."  
  
" Oro!? With my shishou?"  
  
Misao laughed, half at Kenshin's ridiculous expression and half at herself for enjoying her time there.  
  
" Well...it beats roaming off by myself. It's easy to be spotted that way."  
  
" Misao. You can't run away from your family."  
  
" I did it before. I can do it again."  
  
" But last time...you ran away to find somebody. Who are you trying to find this time?"  
  
" Myself."  
  
__________  
  
  
Kenshin picked up his sword as night fell, signalling the time for him to take his leave. Saying goodbye, and promising to return to his master, who merely shrugged it off still swigging his sake, Misao had caught him by the sleeve.  
  
" Himura."  
  
Kenshin gently pried Misao's hands off his sleeve and smiled.  
  
" I know I know. I won't tell. But promise me you won't stay here too long. Even if he is my shishou...he's too much for a long amount of time."  
  
Misao threw her arms around waist and began to squeeze happily. She released him when Kenshin began to thrash wildly, his sakabatou dropping to the floor with a clatter.  
  
" Misao...I think you're beginning to get a grip like Okina."  
  
Kenshin rubbed his back as he picked up his sword. When he straightened, he found a strange and painted clay pot stuck in his face.  
  
" here."  
  
" Oro?"  
  
Kenshin took the pot from his master's hands and inspected it.  
  
" It's one of my artworks. Be grateful baka. It'll be worth a lot soon."  
  
" ...arigato gozaimashita."  
  
Misao took the chance to poke Hiko in the chest and wave her arms wildly.  
  
" You think that thing will be worth money some day? What a joke!"  
  
Hiko ground his teeth together before starting a full scale scream match with the teenage girl. Kenshin smiled and moved for the door before he got caught up in the argument.  
  
" ...I'll be back in a couple of days ok?"  
  
Kenshin's answer were a few flying dishes and wooden logs, which he artfully dodged before triping over a stray pillow. Rubbing the back of his head, he got up, holding the clay pot to his side before walking out, closing the door behind him. It wasn't until he was a fair distance away until he stopped hearing the sounds of the pair arguing.  
  
" If Misao wants to hide...she and Shishou better stop arguing."  
  
***********  
  
Yay! That's ...chapter.....5? wahoo! Hmm...to me it seems a little weird. Time seems to be moving rather slow...can't be helped I guess. There'll be a huge time fast forward soong...relatively that is. Don't expect something along the lines of " 3 years later" or even " 3 months later"! hehe.   
Did Aoshi seem OOC? I tried to make him seem as cool as possible...but I guess you can't avoid him getting a little touchy feely when your dealing with a romance which includes him. I can't get him to stand like a block and drape Misao all over him...that's been tried already! Heh.  
Oh and Hiko's grand master plan ( which isn't that great anyway imo!) will be revealed soon. It's just so I can get some more dimensions into this fic hehehe. I guess I'll talk about it as it comes! Until next time, ja ne.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
*************  
  
" Rise and shine Makimachi!"  
  
The dark haired girl stirred, opening one eye before closing it and falling asleep once again. She tried to ignore the constant prodding into her side.  
  
" Stop it! That tickles!"  
  
Eventually, the prodding got a little too annoying for her tastes. Misao pulled out her hidden kunai from beneath the blankets and prepared herself. She threw the blanket off herself, using it to block her attacker's line of vision. She threw the kunai, each slicing through the material of the thick blanket before falling to the floor with a clatter.  
  
" Watch it weasel. I hope you'll fix that by the end of the day because you're not getting any more blankets."  
  
Misao's eyes widened as the haze of sleep disappeared, revealing the scene before her. Hiko's hand was still outstretched, holding the single kunai that had managed to get through the blanket without slowing.  
  
" Chikusho!"  
  
Misao swore under her breath before flexing her arm, while picking up the blanket with her other hand. She smiled with surprise as she found that her wound had pretty much healed.  
  
" You know that special balm you gave me last night sure did its work."  
  
Hiko shrugged, picking up the multiple kunai before depositing them into Misao's lap with disregard to which way the sharp bit was pointing.  
  
" Hey watch it!"  
  
" Eat Weasel. Then we leave."  
  
Misao sniffed the air and found a wonderful aroma tantalizingly filling the air. Her stomach grumbled as she followed her nose, her eyes close as she swayed from side to side in movement. She opened her eyes and found herself sitting before the table with the bowl of rice before her.  
  
" Itadakimasu!"  
  
Hiko watched, a smirk adorning his face as Misao dug into her food, the chopsticks only seen as a mere blur.  
  
" Now why cant' you apply that speed into your technique?"  
  
" mmph...what...mrmph are you talking about?"  
  
Misao swallowed the final bite with fervour, sighing as she was sated.  
  
" Your kunai. Your technique sucks."  
  
" Why you!"  
  
Hiko smirked again as Misao, one foot on the table, grabbed a nearby kunai and lunged at him. Her teeth seemed razor sharp and were chomping towards him.  
  
" What do you mean my technique sucks! It comes from the invincible Oniwabanshuu!"  
  
" No so invincible if you ask me! You can't even catch me!"  
  
" We'll see about that!"  
  
Hiko grabbed his sword, diving out the door and racing for the trees as Misao tore up a path behind him, kunai flying.  
  
" Just what I want."  
  
_________  
  
Worn sandals shuffled along the busy streets of Kyoto. The early morning sunshine beat down on the red haired warrior as he headed for his lodgings.  
  
" Kenshin! Where have you been!"  
  
" Oro?"  
  
Kenshin tripped as his wife came running towards him, brandishing a broom.   
  
" Visiting my shishou de gozaru."  
  
" It shouldn't have taken so long!"  
  
" Gomen Kaoru-dono."  
  
" How many times have I told you not to call me that!"  
  
" ororororororororo"  
  
Kaoru stopped mid hit, a hit which would have surely landed square on the red head's skull. The mother looked down at her child, pulling on her skirt, begging to be picked up. Kenshin was grateful for this as he slunk away from Kaoru's hitting zone.   
  
" Wait. Kenshin."  
  
" Hai Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin was grateful this time that he had remembered how to address his wife.   
  
" Is something wrong? Did you see Misao somewhere while you were gone?"  
  
" No. Nothings wrong. I'm going to get some sleep."  
  
Kaoru frowned as she watched Kenshin hurry away into the Aoiya. Ignoring Kenji's constant pulling of her hair, she wondered about what Kenshin was thinking. He only got confused when he was worried. He had stopped using all the polite terms when they had had Kenji...she wondered what could be worrying Kenshin so much to have made him begin using them with her again.  
  
__________  
  
  
" Yoshimura-sama will see you now."  
  
Okina walked lightly along the wooden floor boards of the hallway. He watched the servant girl before him with considerable interest as she slid open the door which led to the garden. The Yoshimura compound was great, far greater than the Oniwabanshuu. But then the Oniwabanshuu were an underground organization, a great compound was unnecessary and called too much attention. He slipped his feet into his shoes laid out by the servant girl as he looked out into the beautiful garden. He could see the large figure in the distance, which was Yoshimura.   
  
" Ahh. The representative of the Oniwabanshuu...the honourable right hand man of the former Okashira...what do they call you there? Okina."  
  
" Yoshimura...what do you want?"  
  
Okina grimaced at Yoshimura's choice of words.  
  
" I merely want what was meant to be mine. My wife."  
  
" IN light of the recent events, I suggest we postpone the wedding until we find her."  
  
" That is necessary right? Can't have a wedding without a bride. Though I have to say...I always thought the Oniwabanshuu always got their job done...the Yoshimura clan has always respected that."  
  
Okina tensed, sensing the underlying threat in Yoshimura's words.  
  
" Is that a threat Yoshimura?"  
  
" Take it how you like. But I will say this. I am afraid that if this is not taken care of quickly, the Yoshimura clan may seek elsewhere for an alliance. You do know that a public ninja clan such as the Yoshimura can't stay in the public spotlight for long without a proper front."  
  
" You're saying that the marriage is just to divert attention then?"  
  
" No. I'm saying that it would be ideal to form an alliance between the two strongest ninja clans in Japan. However, if this is not possible, then...I'm afraid there can be no peace."  
  
" Even in the Meiji era ...where we shouldn't even exist?"  
  
The two men stood tensely, staring at each other in a battle of wills.  
  
" Yes. Despite whatever era we are in, our ninja blood still flows within our veins. Our clan is like our family and we will protect it no matter what. Is it not the same with the Oniwabanshuu? I know that you still maintain your connections."  
  
" Don't you worry. When we find the heir to the Oniwabanshuu family line, we'll have our alliance. This is the most suitable situation."  
  
The built man nodded and snapped his fingers. A figure emerged from one of the over handing trees with scroll in hand.  
  
" Yoshimura sama. Your report."  
  
Yoshimura smiled graciously at the bearded old man as he took the scroll from the figure. As the figure melted back into the surrounding gardens, Yoshimura unrolled the scroll.  
  
" You must excuse me for asking...What of the former Okashira?"  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Shinomori Aoshi. I understand that he has-"  
  
" No. Those are mere rumours. He was the one who cared for Misao when she was a child. That is all. There is no one left within the Oniwabanshuu suitable to marry Misao anymore. Now if you don't mind Yoshimura, I will take my leave."  
  
Okina watched as the younger, bigger man nodded. Taking a step back towards the large building of which surrounded the whole garden, he began to think about the things he had said that day.  
  
" It's true that there is no one left to marry within to Oniwabanshuu. That is why we looked elsewhere."  
  
Okina stared at the large calligraphy kanji painted on the wooden board hung at the entrance to the building. Yoshimura.  
  
  
  
" Get back here! No one insults the Oniwabanshuu and gets away with it!"  
  
Hiko jumped from tree to tree, watching out of the corner of his eye to make sure Misao was keeping up with him, all the while dodging multiple kunai.   
  
" Catch me first."  
  
Misao pulled out a whole new set of kunai and threw them at Hiko while picking up all the kunai which had missed their target before.   
  
" Just stop running and I'll catch you!"  
  
" Whats the fun in that?"  
  
Once in awhile, Hiko stopped in his tracks, using his sword to stop the flying kunai before moving on. This was becoming more and more regular, as Misao became faster at running and throwing her kunai.   
  
" Argh! That's it! Why are we running for anyway? I've been running around this damned mountain for AGES! That's it. I'm going home."  
  
" ...Your hair is too long for its own good."  
  
Misao snorted and bent to pick up the last few stray kunai.  
  
" No you're going to have to do better than that this time to get me to chase you. I've had it."  
  
" You're short."  
  
Misao tucked the kunai back into their hiding places and into their pouch before starting back towards the hut.  
  
" You're ugly...no guy would ever go for you!"  
  
This got to her. Hiko smiled as he saw the muscles in Misao's arm tense right up. Her knuckles turned white while gripping the kunai pouch.   
  
" Baka!"  
  
Misao turns sharply, hoping to catch Hiko off guard but to her dismay, Hiko had once again moved position and had begun to jump off into the distance. Sighing, she brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes before chasing after the stubborn man again.  
  
" I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!!"  
  
  
Hiko jumped over Misao and landed on the floor, kneeling to pick up one of her kunai. With a whirl of his manto, he waited until it cleared the path of his aim before throwing his kunai. He smiled inwardly as Misao threw a kunai of his own to counter his one. Though this was growing rather monotonous for him, he continued to attack her and allow her to attack him. He knew that Misao was getting more accuracy with her throwing. The kunai were definitely coming faster. It seemed Misao had a good capacity to learn quickly, even though she didn't realize she was being trained.   
  
" Come on you ugly tom boy and show me what your made of!"  
  
Actually, Hiko had to admit he was rather enjoying this. It would have been better than being cooped up at his hut with the girl, this way he could get some entertainment.  
  
" hey come on...I think your teachers were a bit easy on you when they taught you how to fight."  
  
" You bastard! I'll get you! Get back here RIGHT NOW!"  
  
***************  
  
At nightfall, Misao collapsed onto the forest floor with exhastion.  
  
" I...can't...go...on." She said between taking huge breaths.  
  
Hiko leaped off the branch of the tree he had been standing on and began to pick up all of Misao's kunai. He tied the knot of Misao's kunai pouch after replacing them and tucked it back into Misao's hiding place. He picked up the semi conscious girl and placed her over his shoulder.  
  
" Come on...we're going home now."  
  
" ...Kill you...Shinne Seijuro."  
  
" Hey you'll get your chance tomorrow...when we do this again."  
  
Hiko began to whistle as he headed towards his hut, jumping from tree to tree.  
  
" Again...not again...can't take it."  
  
Hiko opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he noticed Misao's even breathing.   
  
" She's asleep."  
  
" Stupid Hiko...can't believe he cooks...never chasing him again..."  
  
Hiko gritted his teeth as he listened to Misao talk in her sleep.  
  
" Jeez that girl can't even stop damning me in her sleep. Oh well. It'll just make it worse for her tomorrow. Whoever taught her this technique was obviously just humoring her...they didn't bother with speed or accuracy. And it seems she hasn't practiced in a long time."  
  
" Misao doesn't want to go home...Aoshi-sama...you...I don't want to...marry...Stupid Hiko making me run around...."  
  
Hiko sighed deeply, thinking about the girl's problems.   
  
" You'll thank me later. When the time comes, you'll need all the help you can get. You can't run forever...but this can help you run a little longer."  
  
******************  
  
Author's note: Again a lovely filler chapter. The next two chapters get interesting as Kenshin can't keep secrets for long.  
  
Hiko: Stupid baka deshi! I thought I taught you better than that!!  
Kenshin: ororororo  
  
Anyway, as I was saying! Now to explain Hiko's lovely plan. Secret training? By a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu master for a girl in Meiji Japan? Does it seem far fetched to you? It does to me...a little. But then I understand whats going to happen in future chapters and you don't! heh! *laughs evilly* Hiko will explain his motives in the next 2 chapters because they are very pivotal to the plot...the next two chapters I mean! Anyway until then..................!  
  
-Tomoe ^^  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
2 days later...  
  
Misao drew a ragged breath before her legs gave out. Her weary body slid to the ground, her fingers loosening their grip on her kunai. She closed her eyes, lying on her back and struggling to catch her breath as she rested. As tired as she was, she could still hear footsteps approaching her. She smiled graciously as she felt the man lift her head and pour water from a gourd down her throat.   
  
" Hurry up weasel. We still have to keep moving if we want to make it back home."  
  
After the refreshing drink, she sat up, supporting herself on her arms as she stared at the much taller man putting the cap back onto the water gourd.  
  
" Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
" I don't want to see such energy go to waste."  
  
Misao laughed and raised a hand before letting it drop limply back to the ground in demonstration.  
  
" As you can see I don't have much energy left. We've been doing this for the past 3 days. What's the point?"  
  
" Baka. You don't really think I'd make you chase me around the forest if there was no point to you?"  
  
" I dunno Hiko. You do make some pretty pointless things at times...like those pots you call art."  
  
" If that's another hint to make me chase you I'm not buying into it girl."  
  
Misao rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as Hiko seethed before her.  
  
" Alright. Then tell me the point then."  
  
Hiko threw his mantle behind him, a gust of wind blew, making the white material billow behind him. The angry look on his face disappeared, replaced with an expression of dead seriousness.  
  
" I am teaching you a revised version of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. For Kunai."  
  
Misao's eyes widened, her jaw slackened as it dragged along the floor, her gaping mouth drawing a sharp breath.   
  
Then there was silence, save the sounds of the wind blowing through the nooks and crannies of the forest.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Hell no. You think I'd teach such a godly technique to someone like you?"  
  
Hiko's bellowing laughter was soon silenced by Misao's attempt to whack him with a nearby tree branch.  
  
" Damn you!"  
  
" Hey calm down for a minute. I am really trying to help you. Really."  
  
" No you're not! You've spent the past 3 days trying to annoy me! I can't believe I actually believed you for even a second when you said you were trying to teach me something. What would you know about Kunai anyway?!"  
  
Misao staggered off, ranting and raving, steam coming out of her ears leaving a laughing Hiko following behind her.  
  
" You know, I used kunai too. I was trying to probe my baka deshi's ken ki back then. But, ki doesn't have to come from just the sword."  
  
Misao ignored him, continuing in her quest to badmouth Hiko in every way possible.  
  
" Weasel girl, you can't honestly say that you don't find it easier to throw kunai faster and more accurately than you did 3 days ago?"  
  
That made Misao stop in her tracks. Pulling out a kunai, it surprisingly felt much lighter in her hand than it did before. Flashbacks of the last 3 days came back to her, and she found that she had in fact been throwing them faster, but not accurately. They never hit their intended target.  
  
" No. Not more accurately. I never succeeded in hurting you!"  
  
" You think you can hit a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu master with kunai? That's a useless dream. Your running around has made you faster and stronger. And I get my entertainment. So what's the big deal?"  
  
" This! Shin ne!"  
  
Misao pivots sharply, using her body weight to add more force behind the half a dozen kunai she threw at Hiko. Swearing incoherently, she picked up the pace as Hiko once again eluded her.  
  
________  
  
5 days later...  
  
The late afternoon sun glanced off the polished floors of the Aoiya, illuminating the sitting room. Kenshin sat somewhat nervously, looking at the cool and calm man seated before him.   
  
" So...Aoshi-san. What did you want to ask me?"  
  
Kenshin fidgeted as he saw his wife outside glaring at him. For the past week, since his visit to his shishou, Kaoru had been pestering non stop, trying to find out what had happened. Of course, he hadn't said anything.   
  
" Battousai. I received some information about Misao."  
  
Kenshin visibly stiffened under Aoshi's watchful eye.   
  
" Honto...that's good. By the way...please call me Kenshin."  
  
Aoshi sat passively, sipping his tea. Kenshin waited for an answer, his mind racing, trying to figure out what Aoshi might say.  
  
" As you know, the Oniwabanshuu have sent out spies to look for Misao. Yesterday, I received a report that a tall, muscular man with a high capacity for alcohol came down from a mountain from the outskirts of Kyoto to visit a store."  
  
Kenshin stared incredulously at Aoshi, thinking.  
  
" Tall...muscular man. High capacity for alcohol...Shishou! BAKA!"  
  
" I suppose Himura, you know who I am talking about. This man bought a large amount of Sake."  
  
" My Shishou...Hiko Seijuro."  
  
" Yes. My spy found something interesting on his manto."  
  
" what was it?"  
  
" A very long strand of hair."  
  
Kenshin groaned inwardly, his mind screaming bad words at his Shishou for being so careless.  
  
" Himura, you visited your Shishou. Tell me the truth. Is Misao up there?"  
  
Kenshin sighed. He was stuck at a moral crossroad. To keep his word to Misao or lie to Aoshi.   
  
" Why do you want to know?"  
  
Aoshi set his cup down, and glared at Kenshin.  
  
" Yoshimura wants to know about the whereabouts of his fiancée. It is my duty to find her."  
  
" Is that truly the reason? Your family have been telling me that you cared for Misao as a young girl. Do you honestly not care yourself for her wellbeing?"  
  
" ...my family?"  
  
" Yes...the people at the Aoiya. The Oniwabanshuu."  
  
" ...I do care."  
  
Kenshin got up, dusting off his sleeves before heading into the outside hallway to join his wife and son in their playing.  
  
" Aoshi...Go look for Misao. Use your instincts and you'll find her. Before you go, please think about what would happen to Misao dono if you were to bring her back here. Please listen to her."  
  
_______  
  
Aoshi sat stoically, listening to the happy sounds of a family enjoying each others company. Just like he and Misao did all those years ago. Yes. Indeed, he did care, very much so. However, Kenshin had managed not to answer his question. Though Kenshin had not answered, his hesitation had told him all he needed to know. He rose, grabbing his kodachi which had been lying beside him.   
  
" Come out Okina."  
  
Aoshi looked at Okina, who slid open a door on the opposite wall. The old man walked in, holding a scroll.  
  
" You have found Misao?"  
  
" Aaa."  
  
Okina nods, still gripping the handle of the door as he caught Aoshi's eye.  
  
" Bring her back here. For the honour of the Oniwabanshuu...we must keep out promises to the Yoshimura clan."  
  
Aoshi lowered his eyes, giving the older man a slight nod before heading out.  
  
________  
  
Misao lay on the lumpy futon resting her tired limbs. She turned her head to look at the man sitting with his back against the opposite wall, resting one arm on one bent leg.   
  
" You know, no matter how lumpy this futon is, I've never slept on anything more comfortable."  
  
" Speak for yourself. I have to sleep on the floor thanks to you."  
  
" But I'm a girl! That's why I get to sleep on the futon and you get the floor...I'm a girl."  
  
Misao realized the implications of her words. She was a girl...who was avoiding all that a girl should have been in Japan. Obedient, demure and...married. Hiko cocked his head, watching the girl's eyes glaze over with tears.  
  
" Hey girl, don't cry...I'll tell you why I've been doing all this to you."  
  
Misao picked up her pillow and threw it in Hiko's general direction, her teary eyes unable to allow her to focus on her target.  
  
" Makimachi...you know that one day, your family will find you. When that day comes...you have to go back with them, whether you want to or not."  
  
" No way! Can't I stay here with you? Even though we fight a lot it's been ...it's been fun. I want to stay longer...please?"  
  
" ...I can't oppose your family for you. And since my baka deshi is bad at keeping secrets, they should be here any day now. I'm surprised he's held on for a week."  
  
" But I don't want to go. Please?"  
  
A silence fell over the house. Hiko picked up the the pillow which had missed him and threw it back at Misao, letting it hit her square on the head.  
  
" You know, I haven't had this much human company in ages. Certainly not a weasel like you."  
  
" Well this way you can have more human company! We can be like a family or something. Brother and sister."  
  
Hiko's deep laughter resounded in Misao's ears, making her blush at her own rash words.  
  
" Hey weasel...do you know how old I am? I'm more likely to be your father than your brother. The reason I've been pushing you so hard is that you don't stand a chance against that guy, Shinomori. He'll be looking for you."  
  
" Aoshi-sama..."  
  
" You won't be able to beat him. But...this will let you fight longer. Maybe long enough for you to get through to whoever's after you. Convince them that you don't want to go. You can't run forever, you have to confront them. But for just that little while longer, for peace of mind you can run further."  
  
Once again, they lapsed into silence. Misao thought about Hiko's words.   
  
" Maybe I can't beat him...but I can fight for longer. He's right...I'll get caught someday...but I can try to make that day come later. If I train harder...I can delay the inevitable. I'm going to leave...tomorrow morning."  
  
" You're leaving tomorrow morning then?"  
  
Misao's eyes widen at Hiko's insight.  
  
" yes...how did you know?"  
  
" Don't worry about that now. Sleep, you'll need it to get far tomorrow."  
  
" Hiko...thanks for everything. If I get caught...come to my wedding alright? You can see me off into my nightmare."  
  
" Sure weasel girl. I always do anything to help."  
  
Both laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation, both hoping this day would last. For Misao, this meant she could stay in the peace she had experienced within herself for the first time in weeks. She would have to leave her safety zone. For the both of them, they could stay in each other's company. Just like fighting siblings, something Misao could remember herself doing in the depths of her memory, with her own brother all those years ago.  
  
" Oyasumi."  
  
" Oyasumi weasel."  
  
_______  
  
The sounds of twigs snapping and gravel shifting echoed throughout the silent night. Aoshi raced through the streets of Kyoto, heading for the place where he knew he would find the girl he had cared for so long ago...but was it that long ago?  
  
In his mind, his words to Kenshin echoed.  
  
" I do care."  
  
What would he do when he found her...would he take her back against her wishes by order of the Oniwabanshuu? He knew she hadn't wanted to go through with the wedding even before she had run away. If he cared then why would he take away her freedom?  
  
" Don't think about it now. Get there first."  
  
His long legs moved faster, the muscles rippling as each step made an impact onto the stone paved ground of the street. Off in the distance, he could see the tops of the trees. He was halfway there.   
  
" I'll be there by morning."  
  
He stopped adruptly, hearing a twig snap he was sure wasn't his doing. He turned, his eyes scanning his surroundings for a person, a follower.  
  
" Come out."  
  
His ears twitched slightly, his ninja senses coming into play as he listened for the even breathing of a possible spy. After a long time of silence, he gave up in his urgency to reach his destination.  
  
______  
  
Shadows split as a small figure stepped out. His beady eyes watched the tall man run off into the distance.  
  
" I will not fail you Yoshimura-sama. I will follow him. You will not elude me...Shinomori Aoshi. I will find my okashira's fiancée. I must say...Shinomori isn't as good as they say. He couldn't even spot me."  
  
Jyan merged back into the shadows as he raced off, heading after the man that was the former okashira of the Oniwabanshuu.  
  
*********  
  
Author's note: It's getting more interesting ( I hope!). The plots moving forward full speed ahead! Yay! I know some of you think I'm shooting for a Hiko and Misao pairing...that won't happen. At least not in this fic! O_o heh don't worry. It won't happen. I'll probably be redoing this chapter in the near future when I'm not tired and sleepy so bear with me if theres something seriously wrong ok? Thanks for reading! Can't think of much more to say here so until the next chapter!  
  
-Tomoe.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
A brisk, cold wind blew on the mountain plateau, chilling Misao to the very core. The door to Hiko's house was still open, the look of the fire burning warmly inside making her want to head back in. She steeled herself, making her legs take another step out into the virtual unknown.   
  
" You'd better get a move on. The sun will be up in about an hour or so."  
  
Hiko appeared at the doorway, busy securing his sword in place. Misao nodded, looking up at the sky. The stars were beginning to dim, a sure sign of the coming sun which would signal the new day. She tightened the bow of her outfit before turning to say good bye.  
  
" Thanks Hiko-san. For everything."  
  
" Why so formal weasel?"  
  
Misao let her inhibitions go and raced to hug the man before stepping back teary eyed.  
  
" I've got to go now...I'll see you when I do I guess."  
  
Suddenly, her heart stopped. Her ninja senses were screaming at her, warning her of an approaching person. Hiko smirked knowingly at her before she ran off, heading for the now familiar mountain path, which would take her far from Kyoto.  
  
________  
  
Aoshi jumped from tree to tree, finding it saved time trying to navigate through the tangle of roots and vegetation which littered the forest floor. He looked up, looking at the clearing of trees after what seemed like an eternity of never ending trees. He would soon reach his journey's end, a decision would have to be made.  
  
" You've made your decision already. You do what you are ordered to."  
  
Aoshi tightened his fists, hating the empty feeling within him. It wasn't often that he was confused about anything. Something inside wanted him to stop, to turn back. He knew that if he found Misao, he would follow his orders...but something inside called to him to turn back. If he didn't see, then he couldn't carry out any order.   
  
" I never compromise orders. So why do I feel this way now?"  
  
A sense of calm descended upon him as he stopped in his tracks. He could hear the sounds of something of relatively light weight thumping along the ground. Something...someone was running from him. Acting on instinct, he rushed towards the clearing, resisting the urge to scream when he saw nothing but a small, somewhat shabby building with a man standing in his way.  
  
" I suppose your Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi's body tensed as he pulled out his kodachi, ready to defend from an attack.  
  
" You think I'd waste my time hurting you? Don't make me laugh."  
  
" You are Hiko Seijuro."  
  
The taller man nodded, throwing his manto behind him, revealing the long sword secured to his belt.  
  
" That's correct. I suppose you think I have what you're looking for."  
  
Aoshi straightened, coming out of his defensive position. He had no wish to fight the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu master if there was no need.  
  
" Where is she?"  
  
To Aoshi's surprised, the man laughed, pointing to the path of which Misao had taken.  
  
" Long gone. You know she doesn't want to go back."  
  
" That is not your concern."  
  
" Maybe not. But here's the funny thing Shinomori. She doesn't want to go back...but she wants you to find her."  
  
Aoshi's mouth twitched with agitation. He hated the feeling of confusion and Hiko was not helping.  
  
" I'll find her. I'll take her back."  
  
Hiko was well aware of Aoshi's watchful eyes as he bent down to pick up a nearby jug of sake.  
  
" I'll tell you now Shinomori. With your mind in conflict like that, I'm surprised you even sensed she was here. If you don't clear that head of yours up, I'm afraid your going to have a very hard time finding her."  
  
Flashes of metal glinted in the rising sun. Aoshi blinked in surprise as he found himself being shoved backward with Hiko blocking his sword and giving him a hard shove. Grasping his twin kodachi in both hands, he stared at the man in front of him, his sword still held up to his chest in protection.  
  
" Shinomori...seems you're a little touchy today."  
  
Aoshi looked down at his left hand, gripping the shorter kodachi. Why did he attack?  
  
" Get a move on. You won't find her if you delay any longer."  
  
Hiko sat down on a wooden log in front of his makeshift kiln, taking a large swig of his sake. He watched as Aoshi rushed towards the path of which Misao had gone down not too long ago. He savoured the flavor of the sake as it ran down his throat, not one drop spilling. Finally satisfied, he set the jug down carefully before standing tall, drawing his sword once again.  
  
" OI! You short man! Get out here and be a man, men don't hide in trees."  
  
Hiko stared at a small shadowy figure crouched in the tree. He knocked away several kunai before he spoke again.  
  
" You've got a worse throwing technique than that weasel girl! Now get out here."  
  
Hiko sighed, putting his hand on the hilt of the sword and stood the sword, the sharp tip just touching the floor.  
  
" no more chances."  
  
Hiko used his left hand to knock the sword into the air before he grabbed it, slamming it to the floor. The impact sent a shockwave of ki energy, completely leveling 5 metres of the forest in front of him. The figure was forced to jump, landing directly behind him.  
  
" So you've revealed yourself. Who are you?"  
  
The little man said nothing, dangling several kunai from his fingertips ready for battle.  
  
" I asked you a question little man. Tell me why you're following Shinomori."  
  
Before the opponent could prepare his attack, Hiko rushed forward, grabbing the man by the collar and lifting him up into the air.  
  
" Now tell me what I want to know before I kick your ass."  
  
_________  
  
Misao panted lightly, jumping from tree to tree. To her surprise, unlike her time coming up the mountain, she found herself not as winded as she had been then. Smiling, she sent a thank you to Hiko in her mind. Her body tensed as her ears picked up another person's footsteps.  
  
" Shimatta...they're here already."  
  
She looked back over her shoulder to see a tall figure emerging from the trees.   
  
" Aoshi-sama...why is he here? Is he here to..."  
  
Misao moved to run but found herself rooted to the ground as she watched the man approach her. She had not seen him since that fateful day when he had told her to marry another.  
  
" Misao. Let's go back to the Aoiya."  
  
So it was true. Everyone was against her, wanted to get rid of her, to turn her over to another clan where they wouldn't have to deal with her. Inside, her blood boiled, rage filling her senses as her mind raced.  
  
" I'm not going back. Never. I'm never going to go back! I don't want to be sold off!"  
  
Her desperation and anger reached fever pitch, adrenaline rushing through her. She felt as though she was on auto pilot, her legs moving rapidly as she began to run. She was well aware of Aoshi following behind her. She dug unto her clothing, pulling out several concealed kunai. She stopped in her tracks, taking a deep breath before hurling them at the person she loved most without a second thought. The motion seemed almost routine, the practice she had endured during the week had tweaked her technique, making it so surprising to the one that had seen her learn the technique.  
  
Aoshi's eyes widened as he moved to the left to avoid the attack. The kunai came so hard and fast, it seemed that it was a different attacker, not Misao. He heard several loud cracks as several of the kunai embedded themselves deep into the trunk of the tree. He quickly counted the kunai on the tree. He was so sure Misao had thrown one more. The all familiar tinge of pain washed over him, answering his question. He moved his right arm to pull out the now bloody kunai which was embedded into his left shoulder. He stared at the kunai, wet with his blood, in the palm of his hands. Misao had caught him off guard, a rare moment. Her improvement seemed to pay its dividend as he winced as he held his hand over the wound, sitting on the earth floor.  
  
Misao stared at the injured Aoshi, then at her hands. The hands, which had thrown the kunai, the kunai which had hurt the one she loved, and love still. Her hands. Her body shook with disbelief as it registered in her mind. She had succeeded in hindering Shinomori Aoshi. This was her chance...she could run now. But as always, her heart held her back, he eyes brimming with concern for his well being.  
  
" Daijoubu? Aoshi-sama..."  
  
She dropped down from the branch she had been standing on to join the injured man on the forest floor. Hesitantly, she reached down to move his hand away to inspect the wound.  
  
" ...Come back to the Aoiya. Everything will be fine."  
  
Aoshi's bloody hand gripped her arm. She jerked back immediately, trying to free herself from his grip.  
  
" Let me go! Hanashite!"  
  
Aoshi stayed silent as he struggled to get up, picking up his sword and using it to support himself as he tried to drag Misao away.   
  
Misao's mind raced. She knew it was physically impossible for her to overpower him. The only thing she could do was use the surprise element, to shock him into letting go. But her heart constricted at the thought of again hurting him.  
  
" I have no choice. I can't go back...I won't."  
  
Misao twisted around, using the hand in Aoshi's grip to grab his neck. Her other hand grapple for a kunai and held it close to Aoshi's neck.   
  
" Please Aoshi-sama...I don't want to hurt you. Please...let me go."  
  
Aoshi's mouth fell slightly open with surprise. It was very uncharacteristic of Misao to fight him...much less threaten to end his life. He could sense the tension within Misao's body as he could feel her hands holding the small knife shake uncontrollably.   
  
" ...you won't do it."  
  
" ...I will."  
  
" Your hand is shaking."  
  
Misao bit her lip hard, resisting the urge to let Aoshi out of her grip and stop the bleeding on his left shoulder. She knew that this was the end, that she couldn't escape. Perhaps this was her fate, to live a miserable life.  
  
" Come back to the Aoiya."  
  
" You don't understand. You could never understand."  
  
The moment Aoshi loosened his grip, Misao jumped back. She quickly took a few steps backward, never taking her eyes off Aoshi.  
  
" You couldn't understand. Going back would mean having to marry that man. I would lose my freedom...I'd lose everything."  
  
" You're running away from your responsibility."  
  
" In a way, I guess I am. But for just a little while longer, let me have my freedom. Please for my sake. I know we haven't been really close lately...but for our past. Can't you remember the times we shared all those years ago? I felt so free...please give me that chance to live that feeling again. If you cared...just a little bit..."  
  
" ....You know I can't do that."  
  
Misao dragged a hand across her eyes, wiping away her tears before moving to leave.   
  
" I'm asking you to try."  
  
___________  
  
Aoshi watched the petite girl run away. She had told him to let her go, to give her that one last glimmer of hope. He couldn't deny that he cared for her. But letting her go would mean disobeying direct orders. It would mean he would probably never see her again. He couldn't let it happen...even...  
  
Even if it was Misao.  
  
Using all his will power, he forced himself to stand and raced after her. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself from thinking of the pain. Her words came back to him as she came into view, her pink sash flying behind her as she moved quickly through the forest. By the way she moved, he could tell she had a strong sense of knowledge about the forest, as her actions didn't leave time for mind to think about which step to take next. This was the first time he would have to analyse her as a real opponent. When her step slowed, he knew that he had been sensed. Several flying kunai came at him and he did not hesitate to unsheath his sword this time. He threw the sheath to block the kunai and ran forward quickly. When he came close enough, he tensed his legs to jump over Misao stop her progress.  
  
Misao could sense that Aoshi was behind her.  
  
" This is it. I either stop him or I get caught. He won't listen to me."  
  
She jumped up, surprised to see her opponent had also jumped. She bounced off the branch of the tree, using it as a base to propel herself forward faster. It was all or nothing now. She would either be hit by his swing or she would get at him first. She threw a round of kunai, forcing him to block while she pulled out a hidden blade, one she carried around in case she ran out of kunai. She tightened her arms to swing, avoiding her own kunai which had been defended and coming back at her.  
  
" I've lost."  
  
Her eyes, trained to see faster from watching Hiko, saw Aoshi move behind her with a chop, aiming to knock her unconscious.  
  
Aoshi watched, panting from exertion, as the unconscious girl slumped on the floor. His mission was complete, a surprising 3 hours of chasing later. He could now take her back without trouble. But a shadow of guilt and sadness haunted him, more so than usual. He shook it off, picking up Misao and slinging her over his good shoulder before heading back the forest path, heading for Kyoto.  
  
_______  
  
Hiko sighed with relief, shoving his pot inside his kiln before sealing it closed. He stood, hearing footsteps, turning in time to see a tall man emerge from the forest with a girl slung over his shoulder.  
  
" I guess it's too bad weasel. You didn't get away."  
  
Hiko kept his eyes trained on Aoshi, watching a trail of blood drip from his shoulder. A smirk appeared on his face. He was proud that Misao had at least succeeded in wounding him.  
  
" Hey Shinomori."  
  
Aoshi stopped in front of Hiko, one hand holding Misao on his shoulder, the other gripping his sword. He could not fight with such a severe handicap.  
  
" Before you go, I have something to say to you."  
  
Aoshi did not move to leave, something of which Hiko took as a sign of willingness to listen.  
  
" Once in everyone's lives, one must make a choice. To go down a path chosen for them or to forge a new one. Don't live life in other people's shadows, don't let anyone control you. The inability to choose for yourself will cause you and the people around you great unhappiness. Choose for yourself."   
  
Hiko looked for any sort of reaction as Aoshi began to walk away again.  
  
"Think before you take her back, do you want her to be miserable for the rest of her life?"  
  
" Iie."  
  
Hiko caught the last glimpse of Aoshi and Misao before staring up at the blue sky, squinting in the afternoon sun.   
  
_________  
  
Jyan limped slowly, navigating through the last few metres of vegetation before stepping onto the road. It had been a slow journey but at least he know had information for his master. He moved quickly, hoping to make it to the nearest Yoshimura post, where he could send a report to his master.   
  
" Hurry. I need to report to the Okashira."  
  
Jyan watched the middle aged man hurry to fulfill his request, recognizing him as a symbol of authority. Quickly, he sat down at the desk where a fresh sheet of paper and ink were laid out before him. He wrote quickly, telling of the end of the search for his okashira's bride and the interference of the man who lived on the mountain.  
  
__________  
  
Hiko spread his futon on the floor, grateful to have his bed back that night. However, he had to admit, it was a lot quieter than before. The silence reminded him of the time his baka deshi had left for the first time. He had grown used to Misao. A knock on his door interrupted his reverie.  
  
" What do you want?" he said menacingly, swinging the door open.  
  
He scanned the clearing. No one was there. He was about to close the door when he saw a piece of paper tacked to the door. He read it quickly.  
  
" Weasel is marrying in 2 days...I guess I'll have to go down tomorrow. It's a good opportunity to have as much sake as possible."  
  
Hiko sat back on his futon, smiling at his memory of the events of the past week. He wondered how quickly he had come to respect the girl.   
  
________  
  
Aoshi slid open the door to the sitting room, where Okina was seated patiently. Since coming back to the Aoiya, a doctor had treated him, bandaging his wounds. Upon entering the building, Misao had been taken away, to be watched he supposed.  
  
" Okina."  
  
He sat opposite the old man who now seemed a lot happier than before thanks to Misao's safe return.  
  
" Did Misao do that to you?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
Okina stroked his beard thoughtfully. Aoshi eyed Okina's other hand, gripping a scroll.   
  
" I need you to do something for me Aoshi. You must so it properly as it is very important to the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
" Hai."  
  
" I want you to watch Misao until the wedding the day after tomorrow."  
  
" So soon?"  
  
" Yes. Yoshimura is impatient and the guests are starting to get rowdy. Will you do it?"  
  
" ...yes."  
  
Okina let out a breath of relief to have someone so reliable to do the job. However he was a little worried about appointing Aoshi. Though he knew Aoshi would never compromise on duty, he knew that Aoshi cared very much about Misao...perhaps a touch more than everyone else did.  
  
" MISAO! COME BACK!"  
  
Aoshi stood quickly, opening the door to find Misao running along the hallway, her hair flying behind her as she raced top speed for the exit.  
  
" Please! Don't keep me here...let me go!"  
  
Misao stopped in her tracks as Aoshi stood to blood her way.  
  
" Please...Aoshi-sama. Move out of the way."  
  
She trembled as Aoshi approached her. She couldn't go back the way she came as Okon had been chasing her. She was trapped. Her attempt to escape had failed...she was sure now they would post guard on her. Warm arms encircled her waist, though not in the way she would have hoped. She struggled valiantly as Aoshi lifted her off the floor and proceeded to carry her to her room. She was dumped unceremoniously on her own futon.  
  
" Don't try to escape. The window is locked from the outside."  
  
Aoshi's cold reprimand sent her into shock. In the dim light, she could see Aoshi's silhouette through the paper of the door frame. He sat down, directly in front of her door.   
  
" They really are keeping me prisoner..."  
  
She never imagined that her beloved Aoshi-sama would be the one who would bring her back into her nightmare, to force her to marry Yoshimura. Not only this, but she couldn't believe that fate would be so cruel. To make Aoshi keep her imprisoned. Her room, a once private sanctuary from the world, had now turned into a jail cell. She no longer had any freedom or rights. She had nothing to live for.  
  
" If my dreams can't come true...then I won't dream anymore."  
  
She slumped onto her futon, dejectedly pulling her blanket over her head, crying herself to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Author's notes: And so ends chapter 8 and the long stint where Misao stayed with Hiko. Phew! What a long one. For the next few chapters, Hiko will not be written about so much because I'm going to be concentrating on the events at the Aoiya...and not Hiko's lovely journey down to Misao's wedding. Hehe how's that for plot development! I've been struggling to get the time moving for the last few chapters.   
  
Well the action scene sure didn't happen the way I planned! But what the hey! It works ^^. Am I being a little cruel to Misao here? Be sure to tell me :D until the next chapter  
  
-Tomoe  
  
I worked faster this time...just don't threaten me with swinging Kodachi next time ok Seranida? Or I'll use chibi-Hiko on you!  
  
Chibi-Hiko: You ain't the boss of me *swigs sake*  
Tomoe: *evil eyes* I am if I'm supplying the sake!  
Chibi-Hiko: *watery eyes*  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
A slither of moonlight peeked through the gap by the door, illuminating just enough for one to see in the darkened halls of the Aoiya. A young man sits, back against the wall waiting. Waiting for the sun to come so he could break through the physical darkness. However, his heart was shrouded with darkness, an unbelievable heaviness he simply couldn't pinpoint, no matter how many hours he had spent sitting there, trying to think it through. For this, he had no experience to fall back on. At other times, he had left her alone, with the ones she knew as her family, and at other times just simply out right avoided her. He wanted to run, not to face her ever again...but he couldn't, still drawn in by responsibility.  
  
Aoshi couldn't remember the last time he had felt so bad about himself...when his best friends had died. No matter how strong his will power was, he couldn't shut out the sounds of muffled crying, echoing in his ears. He could still remember, years ago when Misao was a small child. When she was crying, he could easily comfort her with affection and soothing words. But that was then and this was now. Misao was an adult, she could no longer be comforted by words alone. He had also distanced himself from her, almost completely alienating her from his world. His world of depression and despair.   
  
" Times like these...maybe it was a mistake to alienate her. We've grown apart so much...I can't even comfort her."  
  
With a darkened scowl, he also realized that comforting Misao should be left up to her soon to be husband.  
  
" Yoshimura."  
  
Aoshi was surprised he had voiced his thought. What was more surprising was the agitated tone he detected in his own voice.   
  
" Aoshi. Is she up? I thought she might like some food."  
  
Aoshi looked up from his seated position to see Omasu shuffled along the wooden floorboards with a tray in hand. Many times that night, the same routine had happened and he didn't think that it would change.  
  
" Aaa."  
  
Aoshi stood to move out of the way, sliding the door open for Omasu. He sat back down, the door still opened. He couldn't help listening to Omasu's pleading sounds and Misao's obstinate silence.   
  
Omasu set the tray onto a nearby table. She glanced at the lump on the futon, Misao buried in blankets. She knelt beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and rubbing it soothingly.  
  
" Misao...please eat something...you haven't eaten anything since you got back."  
  
Her eyes watered as the little girl she'd seen grow up refused to answer her, not even moving. Omasu gripped her shoulders, gently shaking her.  
  
" Please...Misao. Answer me?"  
  
Silence all around, letting the smallest sound seem amplified in her ears as Omasu sat back dejectedly. Omasu struggled to stop her tears, quickly wiping the ones, which had escaped, and moving to pick up the tray of food. She placed it near the futon, well in Misao's arms reach.   
  
" Misao...I'm going to go now ok? Please promise me you eat something ok? For me?"  
  
Omasu picked up another discarded food tray, one she had brought earlier before heading for the door. A muffled sob escaped Misao's throat, again making Omasu's eyes water. Taking a choked breath, Omasu walked out of the room, looking down at Aoshi in helplessness.  
  
" Aoshi....I don't know what to do anymore...I can't stand seeing her like this."  
  
Omasu slid the door closed, Aoshi's quick glance into the room not going unnoticed.   
  
" Aoshi please do something..."  
  
Omasu was shocked at Aoshi's expression of pain. His cheeks were sunken and his hair clung to his face limply. His usual smouldering eyes were now a dead lifeless luster, the sign of a broken man.  
  
" What can I do?"  
  
Omasu, in all her years of known Aoshi, had never heard him sounding so helpless.  
________  
  
Okon looked up when she heard the sound of the door being slid open. It was late into the night, a single candle illuminating her work. Paper was strewn all over the kitchen table, preparation on the wedding in now, after midnight, was one day away. Okon sighed when she saw Omasu enter with an untouched tray of food.  
  
" Omasu...are you crying?"  
  
Okon was shocked as Omasu set the tray down quickly and hugged her. Okon patted Omasu on the back, trying to sooth her.  
  
" Whats wrong?"  
  
" She just lies there, not eating...not talking. I don't think she's gotten up at all. Whats wrong with her? She used to be so lively. It seems like Aoshi never brought her home at all. He brought home an empty shell."  
  
" Its really hard on her...I guess we have to give her time."  
  
" But I'm afraid she won't recover at all. It seems she's lost her will to live. She won't talk to me! She won't talk to anyone."  
  
" How's Aoshi?"  
  
Okon quickly changed the topic, hoping she wouldn't have a hysterical Omasu on her hands.  
  
" He just sits there, thinking to himself about god knows what."   
  
" That man...sometimes he really infuriates me. He just doesn't seem to care about anything!"  
  
Omasu took a seat next to Okon at the table, drying her tears and shaking her head.  
  
" No...he does. He cares. None of us, who watched her grow up, can watch her bawling her eyes out without some sort of twinge."  
  
" I guess he still...he's always had a soft spot for her."  
  
" You know...when I was leaving Misao's room, he looked in on her. When I asked him something, he looked so helpless. He sounded defeated."  
  
Okon grasped Omasu's shoulders and made her look her square in the eyes.  
  
" You're not kidding right? This is AOSHI we're talking about."  
  
" Of course I'm not kidding. I feel really bad for him. He has to sit there all day and listen to her cry."  
  
" really?"  
  
The two chatting women swiveled in their seats, staring in surprise at the women who stood at the doorway.  
  
" Ano...Kaoru-san. What are you doing up so late?"  
  
Kaoru walked in, anxiously playing with her braid. She clapsed her hands together in the bitter cold of the night and looked at the two women pleadingly.  
  
" What Aoshi did...is that true?"  
  
Okon and Omasu exchanged looks. Out of respect for their former okashira, they shouldn't say anything.  
  
" Look...Kaoru-san. We can't say anything really..."  
  
" Please. Just tell me if it's true. If it can make Misao happier..."  
  
Okon gestured for Kaoru to take a seat as Omasu poured another cup of tea.  
  
" Yes. It's true."  
  
______  
  
" Okina. Yoshimura-san is here."  
  
Okina nodded to Omasu, who moved aside to let the well built and somewhat flabby man through. Okina rose to greet him but the man gestured for him once again to sit down as Okon opened a door to let in some sunlight before leaving.  
  
" You have been informed of Misao's return."  
  
" Yes. The wedding will be in two days. Is this correct? I want this out of the way as soon as possible."  
  
" Right. The wedding is on as planned. However, with the signing of-"  
  
" The alliance contract will be signed after the wedding. This is in honour of the new era."  
  
Okina placed a hand on his knee and shook his head.  
  
" We agreed on signing it before the wedding."  
  
" I've changed my mind.It will be done after the wedding.I'm sure you won't have a problem with my suggestion."  
  
" Yoshimura, be reasonable. The signing must be done before you are married into our clan."  
  
The man slammed his fist on the table in outrage, his face red with anger.  
  
" Are you insinuating something here?!"  
  
" No. But try to be reasonable. We can reach a compromise."  
  
Okina stroked his beard, watching the man in front of him relax. He was surprised that Yoshimura had acted so hot headed, his reputation was cool and calculating. He knew that Yoshimura had a front that no one could suspect wasn't his true self. He was clever.  
  
" If I can't get him to sign it before, he might take over the Oniwabanshuu by using Misao. Since she is a woman, as soon as she's married, the husband will take over. I can't risk the Oniwabanshuu like that."  
  
The old man squared his shoulders, not allowing his body language to display his emotions.  
  
" How about we sign it during the ceremony? It will create some disruption, but we can keep it relatively low key."  
  
" I can't exactly refuse."   
  
Now that the marriage had been decided and once again the wedding had been set into motion, Yoshimura found no reason to be courteous. He hadn't been the cause of the postponement of the wedding. He was the one in power, he was the man and soon to be leader of the two most powerful ninja clans in the country.   
  
" Or should I say one...when I combine them both."  
  
Okina grunted in response, laying his hands on the table.  
  
" So we agree."  
  
" Yes. Now I'll take my leave. Tomorrow then."  
  
" Tomorrow."  
  
Okina sighed with relief when Yoshimura left. Deciding to take a look at the alliance proposal, he headed from his room. His footsteps echoed in his ears as he walked up the stairs, away from the hustle and bustle of the bottom floor. Okina's hand gripped the railing when he reached the second floor, not because of his old age. The only sound he could hear now was slow, even breathing and a muffled female voice.   
  
" This is you're doing you know. You're causing this pain, for the both of them."  
  
Okina shook his head, trying to physically rid himself of the annoying voice in his head. But the words hit home as he stared at Aoshi seated in the hallway. His even breathing displayed a demeanor of calm and collected. The slight hunching of his shoulders and slight twitching of his hands betrayed him. As Okina now clearly heard the sounds of weeping, he knew why Aoshi's hands were twitching. He had ordered Aoshi to guard Misao. Now even Aoshi, a person with great control, was unconsciously trying to put his hands over his ears, anything to try to shut out the sounds.   
  
" I'm sorry Aoshi...but I can't go back now."  
  
Okina whispered his thoughts as he passed the seated man. He hurried down the hall, wanting to run from the scene. He didn't want to see Aoshi's reaction. He didn't want to hear Misao anymore. His pretty Misao, his adoptive granddaughter was crying her heart out...but he couldn't do anything. Because he had instrumented the whole mess.  
  
  
_____  
  
" I'm sorry Aoshi...but I can't go back now."  
  
Aoshi lifted his head in surprise, in time to see the old man disappear around the corner. What had Okina meant by those words? Sorry for what? His thoughts were cut short by a particularly loud sob floating into his ears. He tightened his fists, struggling to keep from punching something.  
  
" Am I missing something? Is there something I haven't caught onto yet?"  
  
Okina had obviously been referring to the wedding...but why was he sorry for him? Why not Misao. How would the wedding affect him? He just had to stand by and watch. Watch Misao marry someone else.  
  
" Someone else." He said, voicing his thoughts.  
  
" What did you say Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi looked up at Kenshin and Kaoru. His entire body tensed as the Himura's young son climbed onto his lap and began to pat his hollow cheeks.  
  
" Aoshi-nii chan looks tired! Bad boy...no sleep! Kaa-san always makes me sleep"  
  
Every time he saw this child, he was amazed how much he resembled his father. He could remember the days when Kenshin was always alert, always ready for battle. Seeing him now, he seemed more laid back, relaxed with his new family. He would never achieve happiness like that. He had teetered on the edge of darkness for too long and he was struggling to hold onto the edge.  
  
" Aoshi...daijoubu ka?"  
  
" Aaa"  
  
Aoshi stared at Kenji as he began to hug his neck, rubbing cheeks and laughing happily.  
  
" Aoshi-niichan is very cold?"  
  
Kaoru stepped forward cautiously, never forgetting the day Aoshi had stared at her so angrily to touch Aoshis forehead. Aoshi, out of reflex, grabbed Kaoru's hand before she could touch her.  
Kaoru drew her hand back quickly, smiling with understanding.   
  
" Would you mind if we talked to Misao for awhile?"  
  
Aoshi stood, with Kenji still clinging onto his neck before handing the child over to Kaoru. His slid the door open wordlessly, allowing the family to step through.  
  
" I wonder what good this would do."  
  
_____  
  
Jyan leaped, his feet landing soundlessly onto the sun warmed tiles of the teahouse. Ever since his unfortunate incident with the master swordsman, he had been instructed by his okashira to spy on him. It was probably for the safety of the wedding that he should spy on the man, but he figured that just spying wouldn't keep the man away from the wedding.  
  
" I'm obviously no match for him. But if I can surprise him, maybe I can hinder him"  
  
Jyan felt disgusted with himself for being falsely optimistic as he watched the tall man enter the teahouse. He quickly dropped off the roof, using his feet to hold himself in a precarious position as he slid open a window on the second floor of the teahouse. He hurried along the halls stealthily until he reached the stairs. He peeked through the railings at the man handing over money in exchange for a large jug. As the man picked the jug up off the counter, the words sake were written prominently.   
  
" So where you headed Seijuro? You haven't ventured out in a long time!"  
  
The manager asked his question quite loudly, smiling broadly at his best customer.  
  
" Just for a wedding."  
  
" Oh well I wish them all the happiness in the world."  
  
Jyan watched Hiko turn his back on the manager and smiled enigmatically over his shoulder.  
  
" Well. I don't."  
  
Jyan gulped as Hiko left the building. Now that he knew that the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu master had definite plans to screw up the wedding, it would be even harder for him. He could have been optimistic before, hoping Hiko would be nice and quite. But his job to keep the wedding running smoothly would soon be over. He could already imagine the thrashing from his Okashira. Now all he had to think about was whether a thrashing from his Okashira or from Hiko Seijuro would be worse.  
  
_____  
  
" Matte Kenji!"  
  
Kaoru reached out to the boisterous, energetic child but was too late to stop him. Kenji jumped onto the crying form of Misao underneath all the blankets. Misao rolled over, sitting up to take Kenji off her. She almost didn't have the energy as she felt her arm begin to slacken.   
  
" Play with me Misao nee-chan! Play with me!"  
  
Misao fell back on the bed, pulling the covers over her head and rolled over to ignore the child's request.  
  
" Nee-chan no like Kenji any more?"  
  
Kaoru picked up her son before he could begin to cry hysterically as he had done in the past. She quietly took him to a corner before explaining to him why his 'nee-chan' wouldn't talk to him. Kenshin hesitantly stepped forward. The remorse was clearly evident in his eyes.  
  
" Misao...I'm sorry for giving you away."  
  
Kenshin took a seat next to Misao's futon, wringing his hands anxiously. What scared him was the fact that Misao gave almost no reaction. No furious barrage of fists or kicks like she used to, when the slightest thing ticked her off.  
  
" Misao?"  
  
" Please leave. I don't want to see you or anyone else."  
  
" Are you sure Misao? We're here for you if you need us."  
  
Something inside Misao snapped, her tolerance for these types of questions had long disappeared. She sat up quickly, keeping on fist clenched at her side and another furiously trying to dry her tears.  
  
" I'm sorry I ran away. It did nothing but bring me even more pain. I should never have acted out of hope. It was useless. So why should I try anymore? I know you're all here for me. But what can you do for me? You can't free me!"  
  
Misao breathed heavily, her voice reaching a high pitch as she screamed out her last words. Her tangled hair spilled down her back. The darkness of the room served to highlight how much skinnier Misao had gotten, the shadows underneath her cheeks and her jaw gave her a haunted look. Tears spilled over once again, as she slumped over from over exertion.  
  
" ...Misao...I don't think you should give up like that."  
  
" If my dreams can't come true...then I won't dream anymore."  
  
Kaoru held a scared Kenji to her chest for comfort. She felt she needed comforting as well, not just physical comfort but peace of mind. Misao was so troubled.  
  
" Kenshin...take Kenji and go outside please."  
  
Kenshin obeyed his wife, quickly picking his son up and walking out the door. Kaoru approached the futon, where Misao sat holding her hands up to her eyes to try and stop the tears. Kaoru placed a comforting arm around the young girl's shoulders   
  
" Misao-chan. What would make you say something like that?"  
  
Misao shrugged Kaoru's hand off, shifting away from her.  
  
" I can't do what I want. After I become a wife, I'll be nothing. I'm nothing but a pawn in this game. A hand is moving me, I can't move of my own free will. I have to marry out of political alliance, not out of love. I can't even train in my martial art. You have all of those things. You would never understand."  
  
" But...You are marrying into the Yoshimura ninja clan. You should be able to train. Isn't marriage the thing a girl wishes for most?"  
  
Kaoru was at a loss of what to say. True, she had all of those things. She could only offer the only comfort she could think of.  
  
" Marrying Yoshimura...I can't even marry the one I love. They've taken away the most important person in my life and turned him against me! What can I do?!...Nothing. I can't do anything. My life is over."   
  
Misao's voice fell from a loud pitch to a soft, defeated voice. Kaoru hated to see her friend like this. Her own tears fell to join Misao's endless supply.  
  
" Misao...do you mean Aoshi?"  
  
" ...It doesn't matter anymore. It won't help. Nothing will."  
  
Kaoru grabbed Misao by the wrist, forcing her to look her in the eye.   
  
" Makimachi Misao. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to marry Shinomori Aoshi. You have a day left until the wedding. You still have time. Do something and don't let someone else force you to give up your dreams!"  
  
Misao wrenched away, picking up her pillow and throwing it with all the strength she could muster at the wall. The pillow fell to the floor with a dull thud, leaving the wall cracked. Kaoru drew a sharp breath. It was surprising that Misao could damage the wall, much less cause a giant crack down the middle.   
  
" Don't make it sound like you understand! You can't! You have EVERYTHING. You have Kenshin, he would never do this to you. We are in totally different situations. You can't say anything that would ever make it feel any better. You've never felt this heartache and you never will. Kenshin loves you too much for that."  
  
" But Misao-"  
  
Misao's shoulders visibly slumped as she shifted her gaze from Kaoru to the floor.   
  
" But nothing. They've taken away the most important person in my life and turned him against me! What can I do?! Nothing. I can't even leave because he is the one who keeps me here. I can't escape because of him. It's over. My dream for 18 years is over."  
  
Kaoru let out a muffled sob, Misao's despair becoming hers as well. She couldn't stand that her friend was in so much pain, and that she was right. She couldn't do a thing for her besides temporary physical comfot. Kaoru pulled Misao into a comforting hug, facing the window. Misao's limbs seemed limp and her cold and clammy skin felt uncomfortable against her own. But she ignored it, placing a hand on Misao's back, rubbing it soothingly.  
  
" You know...I told him I love him. But to love Shinomori Aoshi is hopeless. I know that now. It was hopeless from the very beginning."  
  
Kaoru's ears rung from Misao's loud voice, but it didn't keep her from hearing the sound of the door open. Misao looked up slowly, wondering why Kaoru tensed so suddenly. Through her teary eyes, she could see Kenji standing there, hugging his father's leg in fear. Her eyes moved upward, past Kenshin to a much taller man. As her eyes met his, she knew instantly that he had heard it all.  
  
  
*************  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
  
He swallowed, unable to rid himself of the thing stuck in his throat, and his heart. Her teary blue eyes displayed all the emotions she felt to him, hurt, confusion...and fear. His chest tightened at that thought. She was afraid of him. But that wasn't the worst part. The thing that made his head throb and heart constrict was the look of absolute, utter betrayal on her face.  
  
The silence was broken, as a choking sound rose from Misao's throat making Kaoru curious about what had startled her.  
  
" Kenshin! What are you..."  
  
Kaoru trailed off as Misao shoved her away, making her fall backwards and distancing them both. Misao turned away from Aoshi's prying eyes and looked down on the floor, frantically trying to stop her tears but rubbing her eyes vigorously.  
  
" Misao-chan. Why do you push us away?"  
  
Misao batted away Kaoru's extended hand, pushing off with the balls of her feet to get further away from everyone. She looked up quickly, glancing to see if they, Kenshin, Kenji and Aoshi, were still looking. Indeed they were, she could practically feel their stares burning into her flesh.  
  
" Don't look at me. Please. Go away."  
  
Drawing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around herself, laying her head on her knees. She rocked gently, back and forth, to gain a measure of comfort. She hated herself for crying. She hated herself more for letting him see her cry. See her as broken as she was.  
  
Kaoru again reached out for Misao. Kaoru's eyes widened with surprise as Misao gripped her wrist harshly and flung it away.  
  
" What part of going away don't you understand?! Leave me alone!"  
  
Kaoru stared at the body sitting on the floor. This was not Misao, not even close. Her genkiness seemed to no longer exist. Sighing, she gave up for the moment, standing before trying to push everyone out of the room. Kenshin and Kenji moved easily to her tugging but Aoshi stood like a statue, his eyes forever fixed on the trembling figure on the floor.  
  
" Aoshi. Aoshi? Lets go."  
  
Aoshi's mind didn't seem to register Kaoru's words as he stood silently, watching Misao. The burning sensation inside began to grow. What had she said?  
  
It was hopeless from the very beginning.  
  
Hopeless? Loving him was hopeless.   
  
" It wasn't completely hopeless...but its true. I never gave her any encouragement."  
  
I can't leave because he is the one who keeps me here. I can't escape because of him.  
  
Was he really the one to keep her prisoner? He hadn't meant it like that...he didn't want to do it.   
  
" I am the one who keeps her here. I am the one who holds her prisoner, making her sad. I am the one ruining her life. It's my fault...why am I the one who always causes her pain? This is why I didn't want her near me. Maybe this is the best way. She'll be happier this way."  
  
Then it really was over. She was right. It was hopeless from the very beginning.  
  
Aoshi hated his situation. He hated the fact that this girl could make his usually sharp mind turn to absolute mush. This girl...had...  
  
" Lets go...Aoshi are you listening to me? Leave her alone for awhile."  
  
Aoshi visibly stiffened as Kaoru tugged on his arm. He allowed her to pull him out of the room and close the door. With the soft sound of wood hitting wood, he felt the darkness fall over him again. The guilt was back, the black hole that threatened to swallow him whole. His saviour last time was now the cause of his guilt. This time there could be no redemption. No one would save him this time.  
  
__________  
  
A light rapping came at his door. His eyes snapped open to see a man tentatively slide the door open.  
  
" Sumimasen...am I disturbing you?  
  
Okina shook his head gesturing for the man to join him. He watched the man with red hair sit down opposite him. His violet eyes were filled with worry, mirroring his own.  
  
" Himura. What can I do for you today?"  
  
" I was wondering...have you talked to Misao since she got back?"  
  
Okina coughed uncomfortably.  
  
" ...No. Is there a problem?"  
  
" Well it just seems that...Misao is very sad. I hate to see her this way."  
  
" I understand that Himura. However, she had agreed to this beforehand. It is a rule in the ninja as well as in life to always hold to your promises and fulfill your responsibilities. I trust you understand that Himura."  
  
" Yes. Well I think that I should tell you anyway that Misao feels very trapped. She thinks her life is over...that isn't a very good frame of mind for a girl getting married tomorrow."  
  
Okina's mind screamed at him. He swallowed, in an attempt to also swallow his guilt.  
  
" ...I'm well aware of that Himura. I don't like this any more than you do. But you must understand, this isn't an internal Oniwabanshuu matter. It concerns another clan...This is the Meiji period Himura. You fought for this...If Misao doesn't go through with this, the peace of Kyoto could very well be upset."  
  
" I see. Then I'll take my leave, my family and I are having a picnic. Would you care to join us?"  
  
Okina could clearly see the warrior shaking with anger before him. He appreciated that he cared so much for Misao. To him, Himura seemed clearly angry at his inability to help the situation.  
  
" No...thanks for asking. Before you leave Himura. I want you to know this. I'm not as blind as I may seem...I know my pretty Misao is in pain. But I can't risk the entire Oniwabanshuu for her. If I saw a chance to stop this wedding...I would."  
  
" It seems we are being watched."  
  
" Yes. I'm aware of that. No matter though. It's a game we play. He spies on me...he betrays my trust. And Yoshimura knows it. That's why he chooses to tread more carefully then he needs to."  
  
Kenshin nods, stepping out of the room and sliding the door shut quietly. Okina listens to the sounds of his footsteps disappearing before standing. In a blink of an eye, he steps onto the windowsill, using his tonfa and whacking the hiding ninja spy. Using his left hand to hold the ninja in his grasp, Okina slid his weapon beneath the spy's neck.  
  
" Tell your master no to spy on me. The Oniwabanshuu see this as a betrayal...of which you know already don't you? Come back and I will show no mercy, regardless of your clan. You have shown me no respect."  
  
Okina grimly watched the ninja nod and scamper off.   
  
___________  
  
Misao squinted in the sunlight as Kaoru dragged her outside into the courtyard.   
  
" Yamete...let me go back."  
  
Kaoru gripped Misao's arm, preventing her from running back to her room. She had convinced Aoshi to leave Misao to her. This was something done quite easily and she believed his readiness to agree was somewhat unusual.  
  
" No Misao. We're going to have lunch out here today. You need some sunlight. Kenshin will be joining us soon as well. You WILL be eating. Now sit."  
  
Kaoru sat the girl down firmly onto the picnic blanket, gesturing to the array of food before them. She wondered how she had managed to dress Misao and coerce her to go down the stairs. The bright afternoon sun beat down on them, making it all the more obvious of Misao's pale and translucent skin. The girl looked like she had been locked inside for weeks, which wasn't too far form the truth. She thumped her hand on her shoulder to try and loosen her muscles, sighing tiredly as she did so.   
  
" kaa-san! I'm going to fight the evil monsters!"  
  
Kaoru smiled as her son picked up a tree branch and began to wield it, happily battling his 'monsters'. Her smile disappeared as her eyes fell upon Misao. Picking up a comb she had conveniently taken from Misao's room, she sat down to the mess of Misao's hair. As Misao sat motionless, Kaoru began to twist the strands of hair into their normal braid. She was surprised when Misao shakingly lifted a hand, pointing forward. Kaoru looked towards where Misao had pointed.  
  
" Kenji! Stop!"  
  
Kaoru hurriedly got to her feet, seeing her son teeter on the rock next to the pond, his tree branch long abandoned clear on the other side of the courtyard.   
  
________  
  
Misao sat pensively as she watched Kaoru rush to catch Kenji.   
  
" She's not looking now. No one is watching you."  
  
Her deep blue eyes stared intensively at the teapot before her.  
  
" She's not looking now. You can do whatever you want."  
  
Her fingers laced around the teapot, ignoring the scalding heat from the glass.   
  
" She's not looking now. Your dream is over, you have nothing to live for. So why live?"  
  
Suddenly, her strength reappeared, adrenaline pumping through her. She smashed the teapot against a decorative rock near her, her eyes still glassy and empty. The shards flew all around. She reached for the largest shard.  
  
" She's going to look now. Hurry."  
  
Her mind was vaguely aware of screaming as she lifted the shard towards herself.  
  
" If my dreams won't come true, then I won't dream anymore. It ends here. I give up."  
  
________  
  
  
Kaoru's arm loosened its grip on her child after pulling him from the pond. The sound of glass breaking echoed in her ears as she stared in horror at the girl on the other side of the courtyard, a shard of glass in her hand, desperately plunging it towards herself. The sound of her own scream was still echoing around the Aoiya as she ran to stop her friend.  
  
" God...please don't let me be too late!"  
  
Her legs moved as quick as her kimono would allow her, her arms outstretched to stop that last movement. She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to look as she fell to the floor, her fingers clawing at the grass as she tried to shut out the situation.   
  
" No...why Misao...why did you do this to yourself..."  
  
Kaoru looked up, expecting to see blood. She let out a sigh of relief, not aware that she had been holding her breath.  
  
" Hiko Seijuro...thank goodness."  
  
The tall, well built man had grabbed Misao by the waist, his hand pulling the shard of glass from her hands and gripped it in his own fingers. He seemed unaware of the blood dropping down his arm as he held Misao's hand, the hand that had been prepared to plunge the shard, which would have ended her life. Angrily, Hiko dropped the girl, letting her slump onto the floor, her tears falling with his dripping blood.  
  
" What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Misao lay on the floor in a foetal position, trying to shut out Hiko's question.  
  
" Leave me alone!"  
  
" Why are you throwing your life away?"  
  
Hiko swallowed, making his voice quieter and more controlled, unlike his loud and harsh outburst before.  
  
" My life is useless now. Its over."  
  
" You want to end your life? You want to die like this? Then your life was really meaningless. You couldn't live for the sake of everyone else. You wanted to take the easy way out."  
  
" ...No...that's not true."  
  
" It is true. I was wrong to come down here. I was wrong in respecting you. I thought you were strong, you loved life, not a crying little child who doesn't want to live anymore."  
  
" I am not a child."  
  
" I don't see how you're any different. You cry to get what you want, and if you don't get it then you'll have a tantrum."  
  
" You don't understand."  
  
" I understand plenty. I obviously came down to Kyoto for nothing, you are not the Misao I know. If you still want to die, I'll grant you that."  
  
Misao heard a soft thud. Her eyes rested upon a small knife embedded into the grassy ground. She reached out for it, recognizing it as her own kunai.  
  
" You...brought it back for me."  
  
" If you still want to die, if you are so bent on your own death, die by your own hand, your own weapon. A weapon you were taught to use by the one you love most."  
  
Misao's fingers curved shakingly around the handle. Her mind was in conflict, a part of her wanted to grip the kunai and plunge it into herself and end her pain. Another part told her to stop, to think clearly, to think about what she was leaving behind. She was well aware of Hiko's piercing gaze as she lifted the kunai, now gripping it with both hands. However, she still struggled to hold it properly.   
  
" I...I want to die."  
  
Her voice was so shaky and she hated herself for it. Suddenly a flash of red came before her eyes. She blinked before looking up to see Kenshin, throwing her kunai towards a nearby tree.  
  
" Baka! Why are you giving her a weapon Shishou?!"  
  
Alerted by Kaoru's scream, Kenshin had run from Okina's room. His master was less than pleased to be called an idiot.  
  
" Baka deshi! Take another look before you criticize. She won't do it. She is weak, she can't even keep her word."  
  
" Daijoubu Himura. I want to die. My life is worth nothing now."  
  
Kenshin was shocked at Misao's determination despite his master's words.   
  
" No Misao. I won't let you die. As a Hitokiri, I killed so many people, people who didn't deserve to die. You would be selfish to kill yourself because all those people hadn't wanted to die. You have a choice to live...cherish what you have. That is what I've realized."  
  
" You're wrong. Dying will give me peace...please don't stand in my way."  
  
Hiko sneered, looking down at Misao.  
  
" You think you'll find happiness in death? You'll suffer there as you do now if you don't clear things up now. But if you still want to die, then I will grant you your wish. My baka deshi will not stand in your way."  
  
Misao's head snapped up in surprise at Hiko's words. She looked up at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kaoru rushing towards them. This was her chance.  
  
" Go."  
  
Misao squeezed her eyes shut, her heart beating faster and faster as she could hear the unsheathing of a sword. She could hear the blade cutting through the air coming dangerously close.   
  
" I...I don't to die. Not like this. Not yet."  
  
The tears came again, falling onto her white knuckles, her hands clasped together strongly. She tensed as the blade came to a stop, close to her neck. She breathed quickly, her breath coming in rasps.   
  
" You can't even take it like a man."  
  
As Hiko lowers his sword, Misao hunches over, her shoulders shaking as she cries. Sheathing his sword, he bent down, placing a hand on her back in comfort. He smiled as Misao glanced up at him.  
  
" See Weasel, I'm always right. You couldn't do it."  
  
_________  
  
Violet eyes stare at the scene.   
  
" Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin turned to see his wife, who had tugged on his sleeve. In her arms was Kenji, teary eyed from watching the whole scene.  
  
" Lets go inside."  
  
Kenshin puts an arm around Kaoru's shoulders, leading her to the door. Kaoru twisted out of his embrace, looking back at Hiko and Misao.  
  
" Are you sure Misao will be ok?"  
  
" She'll be fine."  
  
_______  
  
Misao dragged her hands across her eyes in an effort to dry her tears.  
  
" I don't want to die...but there's no other way out."  
  
Hiko patted her back as Misao sat up properly.  
  
" You can leave if you want to."  
  
Misao shakes her head, staring at the floor.  
  
" I can't. Aoshi-sama is guarding me."  
  
Misao sprang forward, hugging Hiko for comfort. Hiko ruffled the girl's hair as he looked up. His eyes met smouldering, angry ones as he caught sight of a man in the Aoiya, standing by a window.   
  
" So...it's different the scenario I had expected to find. He is guarding her. I believe Shinomori Aoshi is jealous. This can get interesting."  
  
________  
  
  
Moon. Stars. Nightfall.   
  
" And here I am again...locked in my room...with him standing guard."  
  
Misao lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Usually, the familiarity of her room gave her comfort, but now there was none. Her hand massaged her temples as her mind ran through the events of the morning. Her attempt at suicide had been unsuccessful, nothing had come out of it except pain, blood and tears. She was still imprisoned, the same problem.  
  
She is weak. She can't even keep her word.  
  
Hiko had said that, and his words cut in the most. Her chest tightened as her mind raced.  
  
" Maybe I am weak...maybe I can't keep my word."  
  
She turned her head slowly, her eyes resting on Aoshi's shadow through the rice paper wall.  
  
" ...maybe I can plead with him...just one more time."  
  
Moving slowly, she reached the wall, lifting her index finger to touch him through the paper. His slow and even breathing proved Aoshi to be sleeping. Her finger touches the paper tentatively, tracing the outline of his shoulders. She snapped her finger back quickly, sucking in a fast breath as she saw Aoshi jerk awake, sitting straight to not lean against the wall.  
  
" ...go to sleep Misao."  
  
" Aoshi-sama..." she whispered, leaning against the next sliding wall herself.   
  
" Go and sleep."  
  
Ignoring Aoshi's order, Misao pressed on.  
  
" Would you be happy to see me go? ...I mean...if you are...I won't resist anymore."  
  
" ...I-"  
  
" No wait. Don't answer yet...think about it for awhile."  
  
Misao laughed at herself, making the sliding wall shake as she did so.  
  
" You know...I find it so funny. I want to know...and yet I'm afraid of the answer. I don't really want to know the answer and yet...I do. But if you say yes...I'm not sure I'm ready to let go."  
  
" ...it...it would be better for everyone if you went."  
  
" I know you were there this morning. You heard me didn't you?"  
  
" Aaa."  
  
" Then I'm asking you. I'm not asking everyone else. I want to ask YOU. Was it really hopeless? Did I really waste my time...loving you?"  
  
Misao held her breath as she waited for her answer.   
  
" ...just go to sleep. Don't talk to me anymore because...I don't want to listen."  
  
Disappointment filled her as she acted on instinct, pushing the sliding wall open and moving outside. She grabbed his collar in desperation, shaking him as her tears gathered in her eyes. She tried her hardest to keep them from falling.  
  
" Why don't you want to listen to me? Why can't you at least try to understand?!"  
  
Her energy disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She slumped over, her hands loosening its grip on his collar as she sat before him, looking down.  
  
" Am...am I that unimportant to you?"  
  
Aoshi stared at the girl who was so close to him. Her need for sympathy was so evident and yet he couldn't bring himself to give her that. Her question made him freeze, realization falling over him.  
  
" She is important. Too important."  
  
Before he could stop himself, he raised a hand, placing it on her small back and pushing her body towards him. Her susprise was obvious as her grip on him loosened, her arms falling to her side as he held her close for that small moment. He could feel her chest rise and fall, her breath tickling his ear.  
  
" Gomen...you're too important to me."  
  
Taking one last breath, he pushed her away, back into the room and quickly shutting the door while she was stunned. He quickly jammed the sheath of his sword in the way, rendering the door locked. He swallowed hard as he sat back down on the opposite wall. He adverted his eyes after seeing Misao try to pull the door open. But he couldn't block to sounds of her pleading.  
  
" Aoshi-sama! Let me out...please...Please!"  
  
He moved his hands to block his ears as he sucked in a deep breath.  
  
" I can't...please believe me...I want to."  
  
His whispered words went unheard as Misao violently tried to yank the door open.  
  
" I can't. My duty...Okina's request. It's too late for...for us. Maybe if I had acted before...but its too late now. Too late."  
  
" Aoshi-sama!"  
  
Aoshi grunted in frustration, picking up his swords and throwing them down the hallway, watching the blade spin to a stop, the moonlight glinting off it. The resounding clatter served to block the sound for one small moment before Misao's voice was heard once more.  
  
*********  
  
  
Author's note : Did I mention this fic gets rather um...angsty? Mwahahah. Yes indeed, I didn't place as much emphasis on the stuff Misao said in the earlier chapter as I thought I would. But I figured it would work better this way. Anyway this fic is going to end soon...even though I haven't decided to have one super long chapter or 2 relatively short chapters ( considering I've been writing 20k + chapters lately for some weird reason). But yes, the end is near! I'm not going to spoil it...though I really really want to!   
Sorry I posted this somewhat later than I anticipated ( in fact I've really kinda already written most of chapter 11 but I'm not posting that until later!!!) I'll do better next time! I'm contemplating on changing the name of the fic too...but I won't blabber on about that! Well I'll end it here. Until next time  
  
-Tomoe.  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
  
Deep blue eyes opened, blinking rapidly in attempt to adjust her eyes against the bright sunlight that streamed inside her room. The hazy mind clears and the girl finds herself lying on the floor. Holding a hand up, she rubs her neck in an attempt to ease the tense muscles resulting from falling asleep on the wooden floor.   
  
" Why am I on the floor?"  
  
She wondered out loud, sitting up, careful to avoid the waves of hair as she did so. She reached forward, taking the piece of twine that once held her hair captive. Captive.  
  
" Last night...Aoshi-sama...Why did he do that? Why did he push me away?"  
  
She rubbed her eyes, trying to relieve the stinging as she stood up. She walked over to the window, hoping to pull it open for some fresh air. Like a kick in the face, realization washed over her. She was still being locked in. Her hand moved involuntarily, tugging at the latch as if persistence would win. The door opened behind her, letting in the busy sounds of her home, the Aoiya.  
  
" Ah! Misao-chan. Good. You're awake...we have to dress you for the wedding. It's going to be a busy day!"  
  
Okon and Omasu entered, each looking fresh and energetic. They frowned when they saw Misao tug uselessly at the locked window. Exchanging low whispers, which Misao couldn't hear, they both led her away from the window, gently prying her fingers away. Misao obliged, moving easily at their tugging. She stepped out of the room, through the open door. Her eyes automatically moved down, to the side to where a certain person had been sitting the night before. To her surprise, he was no longer there.   
  
________  
  
The carriage sank lower as the man climbed inside. In traditional garb, Yoshimura sat down, setting down his sword next to him. His ninja stood in a row outside the window, bent over in obedience as the highest ranking ninja bowed down at the door of the carriage.  
  
" Okashira."  
  
Yoshimura smiled, moving in his seat in an attempt to become more comfortable. He eyed the ninja menacingly.  
  
" Head for the Oniwabanshuu headquarters. Under no circumstances are the battousai and his master to interfere got it?"  
  
" Hai okashira...but isn't Jyan guarding-"  
  
" Don't speak to me about that incompetent fool. He is no match for the battousai's master alone. The more the better. You. You keep an eye on Shinomori. Keep him away from my bride...preferably away from the entire establishment."  
  
" Hai Okashira."  
  
Yoshimura reclined on his seat, an evil smile adorning his face as he thought about the events which would take place that day.  
  
" Move out."  
  
The ninja bowed once more, closing the carriage door and gesturing for the driver to move. A short time later, the door opened once more, revealing the open doors of the Aoiya. Guests from both sides stood around, happy conversations rang in his ears as he stepped out of the carriage. As he was led to his room for the day, where he would wait until the ceremony, he took in his surroundings. He laughed inwardly with evil pleasure at the fact that the Oniwabanshuu would soon be his.   
  
________  
  
  
" I can't breathe."  
  
Misao let out a choked breath as Omasu folded the silk material over, tucking it inside to secure it in place. After several hours of torture, she was finally 'ready' swathed in white silk. She found it quite hard to breathe as she sat quietly. Exerting much effort, she lifted her hand and placed it on her lap. The layers and layers of material were quite heavy, weighing down on her. Her usual ninja outfit was much lighter.  
  
" Don't complain Misao. You have to wear it. Besides you look pretty."  
  
Misao shook her head, grateful that Omasu hadn't had time to tie her hair up yet. Seeing other weddings from within the Oniwabanshuu, she knew that it would be just as painful as putting on a wedding kimono. Outside, she could hear the sounds of many people talking. The Aoiya was bustling with activity.  
  
" Omasu! We need you now!"  
  
Omasu said something incoherent under her breath, putting down the pins she held in her mouth before heading for the door.  
  
" OK Misao. Don't move ok? I'll be right back to do your hair."  
  
Misao remained silent as Omasu left the room. The last time Omasu had said that, she hadn't come back for at least an hour. She was grateful that Omasu had left the door open so that she could see the courtyard of the Aoiya. The sun shone brightly outside, it was a lovely day. She longed to move outside.  
  
" Omasu isn't here...she can't stop me. There's no way I can escape now. Not with this kimono on."  
  
Shakily, she stood up. She sucked in a fast breath as the material straightened, the crinkles straightening. She could see the bright red over kimono hanging in the corner as she took a tentative step forward. Silently, she cursed the trappings of women as she moved out into the hallway. The sheer weight of the kimono was hindering her movements. The skirt of the kimono, its layers upon layers, needed attention. If she wasn't careful, she would trip. However, determinedly she stepped out, heading for the pond, the water shimmering in the sunlight. The pang of guilt quickly subsided, she would deal with Omasu later. She shuddered at the thought of being yelled at for dirtying the kimono but quickly brushed it aside as she reached the pond. Her water reflection stared back at her. Indeed, Omasu had been right. The kimono, no matter how hard it was to wear, was undeniably pretty.   
  
The fish's golden scales glinted in the sunlight as it jumped up out of the water before returning to it. Startled, Misao leaned forward to take a closer look. She had almost forgotten about the fish that lived there. She smiled, remembering her childhood.   
  
" Aoshi-sama...why do the fish shine in the sun?"  
  
Misao laughed at her question, happily reminiscing about the past forgetting about the present for just a moment. Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled her waist, grabbing her roughly. She opened her mouth to scream. A wave of fear crashed over her as a hand moved over her mouth.  
  
___________  
  
The sun shone brightly outside, illuminating all the corners of the courtyard at the Aoiya. Yoshimura sat waiting, waiting to unleash the final parts of his plan to gain control of the best ninja clan besides his own. He gripped his sword by his side, running his fingers along the smooth sheath delicately.  
  
" Kirei."  
  
He stood up, sliding the door further to give him a better view of the pretty garden in the courtyard. His eyes moved other the surroundings, the soft green grass, overhanging sakura tree, pond...and a figure dressed in white. Someone who would belong to him very soon.  
  
" She's yours for the taking anyway...so why not"  
  
Smiling darkly, he stepped forward, walking soundlessly on the stones wedged into the floor. His beady eyes remained on the white angel in front of him, peering into the pond, the water glistening in the sunlight. A curtain of glossy hair framed her face, falling down her back in silky tresses. Yoshimura's muscles tensed in anticipation as he walked up to her. In one swift moment, he had her in his grasp, holding her roughly and aggressively. When he heard her take a deep breath, he knew instantly she would scream. Quickly, he held a hand to block her mouth, preventing her from sounding out an alarm to call for help.  
  
" Bitch, you're mine."  
  
_______  
  
  
His low voice scared Misao to her very core. She felt sick in her stomach as his hands roamed over her body. His unwanted attentions made her want to retch. She struggled, her attempts useless under his infinitely stronger grip and better position. Her screams came out in muffled sounds as her stomach lurched once more. His hands were everywhere and his hand was causing breathing difficulties. In desperation, she clamped down on his hand with her teeth, causing him to stop his attentions and pull his hands back. She quickly moved away but he recovered first, grabbing her and pulling her close once more.  
  
" No! Let me go! Stop it!"  
  
Her pleas went unheeded as the man clumsily slammed his lips against hers. Misao pushed uselessly against his surprisingly brawny chest. His breath made her stomach lurch again as she stood helplessly.  
  
" You're mine. Don't ever forget that."  
  
Misao attempted to knee him. Her kicks and protests were rendered useless by his blocks and maneuvers. She finally freed a hand, quickly slapping him across the face. Too engrossed in his actions, Yoshimura could not block in time.  
  
" I'm not yours. I'm not anyone's."  
  
Yoshimura growled, feeling the tingling pain on his cheek. He did no hesitate to slam his own palm across Misao's cheek. She fell backward, losing her balance, unused to the weight of her kimono. Before she landed, she was roughly grabbed by the arm, pulled upright and into his arms once more.  
  
"tasukete...onegai" she whispered. " STOP!"  
  
________  
  
" STOP!"  
  
Hiko stopped in his tracks. He set his sake cup down the table where he had been sitting with his baka deshi who had been drinking tea.   
  
" Misao?"  
  
Hiko watched the teenage boy hurriedly get to his feet to run outside. He too stood quickly.  
  
" Yahiko what is it?"  
  
Kenshin stood to join his master. Yahiko turned around and looked at them with concern.  
  
" I think it's Misao yelling."  
  
Kenshin looked sharply at the boy before grabbing his sword and taking off with Hiko at their heels. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiko could see a certain person take off with great speed. Smirking, he grabbed both his student and his 'adoptive' boy by the back of their clothes and pulled them to a stop.  
  
" What the hell do you think you're doing Seijuro! Misao is in trouble!"  
  
" Shishou! Don't interfere."  
  
Hiko crossed his arms and nodded his head towards the open door.  
  
" She has a protector. Let him save her and save us the trouble."  
  
Two pairs of surprised eyes turned to see Aoshi running out to the courtyard sword in hand.  
  
" This is your last chance Shinomori. Make good use of it."  
  
_________  
  
His blood ran cold in his veins, his heart skipping a beat in fear as he raced towards the voice of the strangled scream.  
  
" If something happens to her..."  
  
The gravel crunched beneath his feet as he stepped out into the courtyard. The scene that greeted him made his usually ice-cold eyes flash with anger.  
  
" Yoshimura Nobuo."  
  
The man stopped his lascivious actions, pushing Misao aside and placed a hand on his sword.  
  
" So...if it isn't Shinomori Aoshi. Dog of the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
" This is an insult to the Oniwabanshuu. For hurting the Okashira, you show no respect."  
  
" Oh and what are you going to do about it? She's mine."  
  
Aoshi glanced at Misao, whose eyes were filling with tears of fear.  
  
" She is not anyone's. You will be punished."  
  
" Funny. That's exactly what she said. However...how do you expect to punish me?"  
  
Aoshi gripped his sheath as he stared at Yoshimura. Anger was boiling inside him, threatening to overflow.   
  
" You are forgetting Shinomori. I know all about your moves. I have my sources."  
  
Aoshi did not hesitate to pull out both his kodachi. Knowing full well that he would be at a disadvantage if he attacked first, he ran forward to take the first blow. A flash of metal blocked his forward slash. He crossed his swords together to block Yoshimura's counter blow before flipping his swords, gripping them behind his back.  
  
" Don't bother with that technique. It won't work."  
  
Yoshimura gestured to Aoshi's classic starting position for his technique and laughed. Aoshi did not take Yoshimura's advice and moved forward; dragging his arms forwards with alarming speed, ready to slash all in his path. Yoshimura easily blocked the first blow but was surprised when he found that Aoshi had kicked him in the stomach.  
  
" You...switched technique."  
  
" As a master of the Oniwabanshuu art, I can incorporate whatever the situation needs into the technique. You should have known that."  
  
Yoshimura stood, bristling with anger. He held both the sheath and his sword in his hands as he jumped onto the tree. Using the tree, he pushed off, flying towards Aoshi at top speed, his sword slicing through the air.  
  
" Oniwabanshuu kodachi nitouryuu, Onmyou hatsushi."  
  
The muscles in his arms rippled as he placed on sword in front of the other, his counter attack for Yoshimura's attack. His forward motion could not stop, therefore forcing Yoshimura to defend.  
  
" Stop! Both of you!"  
  
Aoshi, recognizing Okina's voice and acknowledging his request, pulled into a defensive position, crossing his swords over to repel Yoshimura's attack. Yoshimura landed on the floor with a heavy thud, still standing.   
  
" Kaoru-san...please take Misao inside."  
  
Aoshi looked away from his opponent and glanced at Misao, standing, weak kneed as Kaoru escorted her out of the courtyard and into the Aoiya. He now noticed all the people who had crowded around to see the attack.   
  
" The battousai, his master...that boy."  
  
Yoshimura spit on the floor, wiping the side of his mouth as he sheathed his sword before walking towards Okina.  
  
" Nenji. You should keep your lackeys away from me."  
  
" Yoshimura Nobuo, you are the descendent of an honourable ninja clan of Kyoto, and in the past worthy of the Oniwabanshuu's trust and alliance. However you, as Okashira in the Meiji period, have proved untrustworthy. It is shameful for a man in such a position to attack a young girl."  
  
Yoshimura grunted indignantly as Okina spoke in a diplomatic tone.  
  
" She is to be my wife anyway. It's just a girl."  
  
" If she is just a girl, I'm sure you wouldn't mind finding a different wife."  
  
" I suggest you think about this one old man. You don't want to tangle with my clan."  
  
" And neither yours with mine. Even if she is a girl, she is the heir of the Makimachi family and the okashira."  
  
" I am a man, you cannot blame me for this."  
  
Okina laughed dryly at Yoshimura's attempts to soothe the situation.  
  
" Even if I couldn't, which I can, I would find another reason to break this marriage. I don't think you can afford to participate in a FULL SCALE war with the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
Tension hung in the air. Okina was unsure of whether Yoshimura would declare war or slink away. The situation could go either way, and despite all his work to try to prevent the war, it was his words which had introduced the factor into the situation. He regretted his words, but stood his ground, hoping that Yoshimura would leave. Yoshimura hung his sword on his belt and pushed past Okina, heading for the exit.  
  
" I won't take this lying down." He said as he stormed out of the courtyard.  
  
When Yoshimura was gone, Okina's squared shoulders readily slumped, all his fight was gone. What replaced it was a weight of guilt and tiredness.   
  
____________  
  
" There. It's not so dirty anymore...Misao what in the world possessed you to leave the room? In a WHITE wedding kimono no less!?"  
  
Misao sat stoically waiting for Okon to stop yelling at her. Her hands were clasped on her lap as she primly sat on a stool in the middle of the room as her dress demanded of her. She ignored Kaoru and Omasu, who were busily dabbing a soapy liquid onto the dirtied material.  
  
" Misao are you even listening to me?"  
  
Misao opened her mouth to answer but found the words would not come. Okon sighed, turning to exit the room.  
  
" Omasu...is the...is the wedding-"  
  
Okon stopped, her hand on the handle of the door. She looked to the floor, refusing to face Misao.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
With that, she left the room, leaving Omasu and Kaoru alone with Misao. Kaoru moved to hug Misao but Misao waved her away, twisting around so she didn't have to face them.  
  
" Go away."  
  
Omasu and Kaoru exchanged looks.  
  
" Demo...Misao-chan. We're not allowed to leave you alone."  
  
" Don't worry. I won't kill myself if that's what you're thinking."  
  
Misao vaguely noticed Omasu shrug and give Kaoru a gesture to leave the room. Misao found herself alone again, when the door slid shut with a soft thud, the room became silent. She sat pensively not moving. Suddenly, she stood, in a barrage of motion; she scrubbed furiously at her face, using the wet cloth and tub of water that they had left behind. She wanted to wash all the make up off, she wanted to wash her hands of them all.   
  
" Misao...may I come in?"  
  
Her motions stopped as she heard the familiar voice float through the air from behind the closed door.   
  
" I would appreciate it if you didn't...Okina."  
  
  
________  
  
Okina blanched. Misao had not called him Jiya, he really wondered if things would ever be the same.  
  
" The wedding is off."  
  
Okina's well-trained ears could hear Misao gasp sharply. But no matter how long he waited for a response, she didn't give one. Misao still refused to talk to him, and it hurt him deeply that his pretty girl hated him.  
  
" I'm sorry I put you through this. I didn't mean for it to turn into such a fiasco. Believe me...ne Misao-chan?"  
  
" ...for all it's worth...I'm sorry too. Things will never be the same again Okina."  
  
Okina gulped, a wave of crushing guilt crashing over him. Disappointment gripped him, his throat tightening.  
  
" I know things can't go back to the way they used to be...but can we at least move forward?"  
  
He slid the door open slightly, peeking in, eager to see Misao's reaction. After a long time, he gave up, walking away. Remorse and regret filled his heart, making it too heavy to withstand.  
  
________  
  
Misao was in awe of her situation. As she sat alone in the room, she wondered how things could change so fast. She laughed, despite herself. First she was stuck, up against the wall with nowhere to go and now...now she was free. She no longer had to marry Yoshimura. She was free to be with whomever she wanted to be with.  
  
Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Her mind wandered back to the night before. The night where he had held her close...even though it was only for a little while. And then bitingly hot rejection, throwing her back into her prison, away from him once more. Why had Aoshi done that? Why had he pushed her away again?  
  
But even if Aoshi didn't want to be with her, she at least had one thing to be happy about. She wouldn't have to be tied down, especially against her will. She was free.  
  
________  
  
Aoshi watched Okina walk off, his shoulders slumped. His large hand still gripped his kodachi tightly.  
  
" Aoshi-san...what are you going to about Misao?"  
  
Aoshi did not look up to meet Kenshin's eyes, sheathing his swords before securing it to his side once more. He was well aware of Yahiko, Kenshin and Hiko standing in the courtyard with him. He started towards the building, feeling the 3 men's stares burrow into him expectantly.  
  
" I'm not going to do anything."  
  
" But Misao isn't marrying Yoshimura anymore-"  
  
Aoshi abruptly turned, the sudden action surprising Kenshin into interrupting himself.  
  
" The fact remains that she is still unmarried. She will be betrothed again soon, I'm sure."  
  
" Che. You stupid icicle! You don't even get it do you?!"  
  
Aoshi narrowed his eyes at the teenage boy standing directly in front of him.   
  
" Sumimasen Aoshi...Yahiko is still young, don't take it out on him."  
  
Kenshin attempted to sooth the situation, holding back a bokken wielding Yahiko.   
  
" You just don't care that she loves you do you?!"  
  
Aoshi blinked, trying to force his voice into sounding steady and calm.  
  
" ..You're right...I don't."  
  
Yahiko launched forward, breaking out of Kenshin's grip to attack Aoshi. Hiko snorted, picking Yahiko up by the collar and throwing him towards the otherside of the courtyard.  
  
" As annoying as that brat is, he's smarter than you Shinomori."  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" Don't tell me the famed former Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu is blind to all but work. I know you're not dumb Shinomori."  
  
Aoshi unsheathed his swords in a flush of anger. Hiko grinned enigmatically, happy to accept the challenge and unsheathed his own weapon.  
  
" Then I guess you are dumb, dumb enough to take on me. This is your chance Shinomori, you might not get a second chance. Do it now, or something else might get in the way."  
  
" He will not interfere in our fight."  
  
" That's not what I'm talking about boy. You really do know nothing about love do you?"  
  
" What do YOU know about it huh?"  
  
Aoshi's usually calm and collected demeanor had disappeared into a sea of anger and agitation. Hiko smiled, defending Aoshi's sword swing and knocking the end of his sheath into Aoshi's side. Aoshi fell to his knees, gripping his side as he breathed heavily, having the wind knocked out of him.  
  
" Evidently, more than you do."  
  
" What do you mean by that?'  
  
" Quit asking stupid questions Shinomori."  
  
Kenshin gulped, hoping that the two wouldn't engage in full scale combat. This wasn't what Aoshi needed to hear and his master was only making it worse by making Aoshi angry.  
  
" Aoshi, please listen to me. If you continue to act this way, you may lose your chance. True, Misao will be betrothed but it is undecided about who with. Yoshimura is obviously a bit...embaressed about this situation and it will probably be put off for a little while. In this time period, I believe this is your second chance. If you don't take it, then you'll never be with Misao. Regret and remose Aoshi. You'll be stuck in a web of maybe yes, maybe no. You don't want to lose Misao do you?"  
  
A breeze blew through the courtyard. It was the only source of sound as Aoshi knelt quietly, unable to move from his position. His mind was confused, but one question came through loud and clear.  
  
" I..I don't want to lose her."  
  
_______  
  
Misao let out a large sigh of relief as Kaoru loosened the kimono. She had been sent by Okon and Omasu to help her out of the giant human trap they called a dress while they turned away all the wedding guests. Kaoru ran a comb through Misao's long hair, removing all the tangles which had come from the way her hair had been fashioned earlier that morning.  
  
" Ite! Kaoru!"  
  
" Sumimasen Misao...I can't help it."  
  
Misao sat down obediently on the stool as Kaoru continued her motions. A calm silence descended upon them.  
  
" Misao-chan?"  
  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Are you happy the wedding is off?"  
  
Despite Kaoru's grip on her hair, Misao nodded but then sighed.  
  
" Even if it's off, there'll be another one sooner or later."  
  
Kaoru laughed at her, pinning her hair up and gesturing for her to get up. Misao stared at the normal kimono Kaoru placed in her hands.  
  
" You know weddings aren't always so bad."  
  
" Maybe so, but why do I have to dress like that?"  
  
" Well, we figured that if there's not wedding, we might as well have a dinner party to eat all the food!"  
  
Misao laughed heartily, the first time in days. It seemed after all her crying, she had almost forgotten how it felt.  
  
" Was that Jiya's idea?"  
  
The words flew out of her mouth, before she realised what she was saying. Misao's mood tumbled back down as she remembed her falling out with Okina.  
  
" um...Actually it was Okon's. Misao...daijoubu ka?"  
  
Misao nodded slowly as Kaoru helped her slip out of the heavy white material. Placing the wedding kimono aside, Misao actually welcomed the lighter kimono. The sheer silk material in a shade of deep blue felt cool on her skin. She concentrated on the caress of the material against her bare skin in an attempt to ignore her slip of words.  
  
" Misao what are you going to do about Aoshi?"  
  
Misao shrugged, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ears.  
  
" Nothing. Why should I do anything?"  
  
" Because you know you love him."  
  
Misao sucked in a sharp breath as Kaoru pulled the kimono tightly around her.  
  
" Maybe so, but that doesn't mean anything. He doesn't love me back."  
  
" How can you be so sure?"  
  
Misao curled her hands into a tight first, willing herself not to cry. Her mind thought back the the events of the night before. She didn't know why he had pulled her so close to him, only to push her away again.  
  
" Because he always pushes me away. Always."  
  
Kaoru shook her head as she wrapped the obi around her and began to arrange it in the back.  
  
" What about how Aoshi saved you today?"  
  
" Please...Kaoru I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
" Answer me first."  
  
Misao sighed and turned to face Kaoru when the kimono was secure.  
  
" He always saves me. It's like its his job."  
  
" You know Misao, if you get married again, it would no longer be his job to save you. Maybe you shouldn't take this for granted."  
  
Misao's muscles tightened, her mind registering shock at Kaoru's words. She swallowed her doubt and looked away from Kaoru.  
  
" Its only obligation. He should be happier with the free time he'll have, without me to look after. He doesn't love me...I can't stand to be around him anymore. It hurts too much...not after what he's done."  
  
Kaoru looked on worriedly, taking note of Misao's faraway eyes. Maybe it would be better if the pair remained apart.  



	12. Chapter 12 a

Chapter 12a  
  
" Hey weasel, I'm going now."  
  
Misao looked up from her bowl and stared at Hiko as he rose from his place, picking up his jug of sake.  
  
" Why now? It's a little late."  
  
Outside the party, the sun had disappeared over the horizon, the full moon was the only available light. Hiko grunted indignantly, shaking the jug to check its contents. Full.  
  
" I got what I wanted, and that was the sake, I'm not afraid of the dark, not like you."  
  
Misao sighed, looking down at the floor in disappointment.  
  
" When will you grow up Hiko?"  
  
Hiko ground his teeth together as he picked up Misao's upended rice bowl from his head and shook his head clean of bits of rice.  
  
" Me? Grow up? Hmph."  
  
" Maa maa....Shishou. Don't overreact."  
  
Kenshin stepped in between them, anxiously trying to stop the latest battle of the war between Misao and Hiko. He failed to see that it was just a bit of fun between the pair.  
  
" Daijoubu Himura."  
  
" Ne Misao? Honto?"  
  
Misao smiled reassuringly at Kenshin.  
  
" Well I guess now would be a good time to announce our departure."  
  
Misao turned sharply, practically tripping over the skirt of her kimono. She stared at Kaoru in disbelief.  
  
" Why are you all leaving so soon?"  
  
Kaoru set down her cup and replied quite calmly.  
  
" It's about time I opened the Dojo again."  
  
" But-"   
  
Misao was quickly silenced by Kaoru's glance. She remembered the last time she had said something negative about Kaoru's dojo. She had barely come out alive.  
  
" Besides, even if he won't admit it, I'm pretty sure Yahiko misses his girlfriend"  
  
Yahiko quickly sprang up from his place, knocking over his little table and wielded his bokken wildly, screaming bloody murder as he attacked Kaoru. Kenshin gulped and held him back, whispering soothing words as Kenji clapped his hands happily at all the excitement.  
  
" Yahiko nii-chan! Gambatte yo!"  
  
Kaoru picked her son up and out of danger from Yahiko's slicing bokken.   
  
" Misao-chan. We really have to go home. I don't want to leave Megumi with all the housework while we're here. Sanosuke will be back from his trip quite soon. I don't want to leave them alone together for very long either."  
  
Misao sighed, her shoulders drooped. There wasn't much she could say to convince the Himura's to stay for longer. They really were needed back in Tokyo.  
  
" You'll be ok Misao."  
  
She sat dejectedly down, trying to ignore the resumed party festivities going on around her.  
  
" Hey weasel girl. I'm leaving now, why don't you walk me to the gate like a lady should?"  
  
Misao looked up in surprise as Hiko called out to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Aoshi moving ever so slightly out of the position he had stayed in virtually all night.  
  
" Sure."  
  
She took a deep breath, letting her lungs fill with fresh air. Her head throbbed from a headache which had developed because of the noise of the party. She was grateful to be outside.   
  
" why do you move so slowly now weasel?"  
  
Misao jumped up to smack him on the head before landing rather unbalanced on her sandals. She clutched onto Hiko's arm for dear life before straightening and resumed to walk.  
  
" Can't even jump properly."  
  
" I'd like to see you try to wear a kimono!"  
  
Misao's mind shaped an image of Hiko in a kimono. Fresh peals of laughter echoed through the night as she doubled over, laughing. Hiko stood there, unamused as he watched the girl laugh hystericaly more or less at him.  
  
" Had enough yet? I'm going."  
  
" Gomen....its just so funny."  
  
Misao muffled her laughter and straightened, still holding onto Hiko's arm as she wobbled the restaurant part of the Aoiya.   
  
" Have you sorted things out with Shinomori yet?"  
  
Misao froze mid step at Hiko's question. She dropped his arm like a hot coal and leaned against the wall for support.  
  
" There...there is nothing more to say between me and Aoshi-sama...no. Between me and Shinomori-san."  
  
They walked into the kitchen of the Aoiya where they could here the clanking of pots and plates as Okon and Omasu bustled about.  
  
" You're too stubborn. You know that Misao? Just don't do anything stupid again ok. Because I won't be there to stop you."  
  
Misao punched him playfully as she walked him to the front entrance to the Aoiya. She didn't mind as Okon and Omasu snatched up each of Hiko's arms as he walked out of the entrance, still managing to hold onto his jug of sake.  
  
" Hey weasel."  
  
Hiko turned to look back at Misao standing at the front entrance of the Aoiya, holding the cloth from the door away from her face. His sharp eyes caught the shadow of a tall figure hovering behind Misao.  
  
" Come by and visit anytime you want. Just remember to bring my sake."  
  
"Kansatsu Tobi kunai!"  
  
The sound of shattering pottery surprised both Okon and Omasu. Liquid spilled all over the ground.   
  
" Next it'll be your life old man. Stop drinking so much sake! Its bad for your health!"  
  
" Who you calling old man!?"  
  
The two glared at each other before Hiko laughed, waving to her before sauntering down the stree with Okon and Omasu at either side.  
  
______  
  
Steam rose to the ceiling, fogging up Misao's vision as she let the warm water drip onto her back. The water felt so good against her skin. She had let her hair loose over the side of the furo and proceeded to ladle water on it. For once, in many weeks, she felt clean and refreshed, both in the mental and physical sense. She let her tired muscles uncoil and relax as she sat motionless, letting the warm water caress her skin. She sighed happily.  
  
" Misao? Are you alright? You've been in there so long I thought you would have drowned!"  
  
Misao groaned, throwing a bucket against the door to the bath house to demonstrate her annoyance towards Omasu disturbing her peace.  
  
" I'll get out in awhile!"  
  
Then there was silence, save the sound of water splashing up against the sides of the furo. Misao hated the silence. Silence meant there was nothing to do but think. All Misao had to think about were problems.   
  
So she didn't have to marry Yoshimura. So there would be no war. But he would surely plot his revenge...  
  
So the marriage thing with Yoshimura didn't work. But she was more than old enough to get married.   
  
" I don't want to go through all that again. If it means all this just to get married...I'd rather not. Too many complications...Don't think about it."  
  
Her mind shifted, memories of the afternoon had floated back. The tense silences, the polite words, the caution that everyone had around her. Her relations with the Oniwabanshuu were at an all time low, and justly so. But Misao knew that her family had had no choice but to oblige to the marriage because of the Oniwabanshuu's future and honour. No. That wasn't it.   
  
" Things will never be the same again Okina."  
  
Her words to her Jiya. Reduced to polite, indifferent words. The rift between her and her beloved Jiya was widening...she hadn't wanted that to happen. The circumstances...she could not help it.   
  
" I was silly to think I was free. I'm simply moving from one problem to another. It will just repeat itself...a never ending cycle."  
  
Misao splashed her fists against the water in frustration, causing some bathwater to spill over the side.  
  
" Mou ii. I've had enough."  
  
She wanted to run away from it all. And this time, she felt no remorse, she didn't want to come back. Not for a long time.   
  
" I want to find myself, I don't want to be someone's puppet. When I do, I'll return. Only then."  
  
Maybe then, the Oniwabanshuu would let her choose for herself. Misao laughed bitterly, knowing that it would never happen.  
  
" Maybe...it'll be better not to come back at all."  
  
5 years ago, Makimachi Misao left on a quest to find her beloved Aoshi-sama.  
Now she would leave on a different quest, the purpose different to the first. This time, it was to leave it all behind.  
  
" I'll leave tonight. They would never suspect it to happen so soon."  
  
______  
  
" Ne Kenji...sleep?"  
  
Kenshin sighed, holding his son against his chest, patting his back gently in an attempt to get the child to sleep. He began to hum a lullaby as he walked the halls of the Aoiya. When he reached the end of the hall, he saw a tall figure merging with the shadow of the large tree in the middle of the courtyard. He followed the figure's line of sight, a window on the second floor.  
  
" Aoshi-san. Daijoubu?"  
  
He let his son go, pulling little shoes out from his sleeves to place on his son's feet. He had resigned to the fact that the only way Kenji was to sleep was to tire himself out.  
  
" Aaa."  
  
" You know, staring at her window doesn't compare to talking to her."  
  
Kenshin went to stand next to Aoshi, who said nothing in reply.  
  
" Have you talked to her yet?"  
  
" Iie."  
  
" Do you feel guilty about loving Misao? Afraid it would endanger her and scare her because of what you've done in the past?"  
  
" You are insightful Himura."  
  
Kenshin nods, bending down to hand his son a long stick to play with.  
  
" I was the same as you. A long time ago. I thought that the battousai side of me scared Kaoru, it would endanger her life. I left her to continue on my journey. But she didn't care, she came after me. She told me that she didn't mind, that it was in the past and she wanted to move forward. She was always there for me...just like Misao is for you. She wants to be near you."  
  
" I don't want that to happen. I don't want her to be near me. I want her to be happy."  
  
" But don't you see Aoshi...she won't be happy without you."  
  
Aoshi looked somewhat surprised. Years worth of suppressed feelings threatened to overflow. He wanted so badly to be with her...was this true?  
  
" It...it can't be true. She'll be happier without me."  
  
" Why do you think she went to all the trouble of leaving?"  
  
" She doesn't want to marry Yoshimura.  
  
Kenshin sighed, folding his arms.  
  
"This may be true...But did you think of why she didn't want to marry Yoshimura? Could it be she loved someone else?"  
  
" How would you know?"  
  
" I'm merely speculating. You're exactly right. I don't know. But then you don't either. No one knows but Misao herself. Perhaps you should ask her? Don't lose this chance Aoshi because you won't get another."  
  
" Why does everyone keep telling me that?!  
  
  
" Because you know deep down inside that its true. When the time comes, you'll regret it."  
  
Aoshi looked up at the window where the light had long since gone out before staring at the grass beneath him.  
  
" Life's not for regrets. Our choice of life, as a warrior does not permit that. It's up to you Aoshi. Oyasumi."  
  
Kenshin walked away, leaving Aoshi standing, underneath the tree. He moved in silence and fluidity as to no disturb his son's slumber. Before he disappeared inside once more, he looked at the glass window for a reflection of the courtyard. Aoshi was gone.  
  
" Tou-san...Bed?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and nodded before climbing the stairs to the guest room.  
________  
  
Misao sat on the floor, stuffing the last item inside her sack before slinging it over her shoulder. She tightened the pink bow of her ninja uniform. She picked up the piece of paper, which she had written on, to tell the Oniwabanshuu and her family why she had left. The simple message with her signature.  
  
Gomen Minna. Someday, I hope I can truly say tadaima, I want to call someplace home. When the time comes, I hope you will forgive me for leaving.  
-Misao.  
  
Folding the paper, the ink long since dried, she placed it on her pillow before opening her bedroom window, grateful that the lock was now gone. She looked over her shoulder, grateful to no longer see Aoshi's shadow through the rice paper walls of her room. If he had still been guarding her, she would have never been able to slip away. She tensed her legs and tightened her grip on her sack before jumping out the window, managing to land soundlessly on the tiles of the roof. Moving with stealth, she jumped off the fence and onto the street. Her breath came in pants as she ran faster and faster, anxious to get away from the Aoiya. A sense of de a vu hit her when she passed familiar landmarks. This was the exact trail she had taken before, at the beginning of the whole mess, while running to Hiko's hut. She smiled at anticipation of the forest at the edge of town. The wolves would not win this time. Suddenly, the sound of a snapping twig made her stop. She looked down on the floor, nothing but paved walk. How could she possible hear the sound of snapping twigs?  
  
" Stop it Misao. You're just paranoid. Keep running."  
  
Without another thought, Misao picked up the pace again, wanting to see that first glimpse of green. She stopped in her tracks as she spotted a familiar figure, standing at the edge of the forest. 5 metres away from her goal...and he was there to stop her. Misao sank to her knees, letting her sack fall to the dirt ground with a resounding thud, like a door slamming in her face.  
  
" How...how did you know?"  
  
Aoshi answered calmly, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
" I never make the same mistake twice."  
  
Misao got to her feet slowly, pointing an accusing finger at the man before her.  
  
" Why!? Doushite!? Nande?! Why do you have to guard me?! You're order ended. So why?"  
  
There was no answer.   
  
" Are you here to take me back? Well I'm not going. Zetai ni. Never."  
  
She was well aware of Aoshi's hesitant footsteps towards her. Her eyes blazed with determination.  
  
" I...I'm not going to take you back."  
  
" Then...what are you here for?"  
  
" I...I want to follow you."  
  
Misao placed a hand over her mouth in confusion.  
  
" I don't understand...you want to follow me?"  
  
Anger won over confusion.  
  
" I don't want you to follow me! I ran away because I want to leave all my troubles behind. I want to leave all that pain...to leave you behind."  
  
Misao's voice dropped to a dull whisper. Aoshi's calloused hands reached out for her but she quickly slapped his hand away, quickly drying her tears.  
  
" Don't touch me! Stay away from me...I never want to see you again!"  
  
Misao turned away from him, wanting to run off into the night. To her surprise, she found herself being held by Aoshi's arms, crushed against his chest.  
  
  
  
For an ending, please choose either 12b(I) or 12b(ii).  



	13. Chapter 12b(i) Ending

  
Real ending.  
  
Aoshi's mind spiralled into confusion. The only thing he could rely on was blind instinct.  
  
" Hanase Aoshi-sama."  
  
Her words made him grip tighter, as if the harder he held on, the more convinced she would be to stay be his side.  
  
" Aoshi-sama. Don't play with my feelings like that...I can't take much more of it."  
  
Gently, Misao pried his fingers away, stepping out of his embrace and stooped to pick up her sack.  
  
" I'm going to leave now. Don't follow me."  
  
She quickly turned his back on him, not wanting him to see how painful it was for her to refuse him.   
  
" Come on...move legs...move."  
  
Slowly, but steadily, she walked away.  
  
____  
  
Aoshi stared after her.  
  
" She's leaving. It's over...she said no...She refused. She said I was the centre of her pain."  
  
But something deep inside urged him on.  
  
He wanted her.  
  
He wanted to hold her and never let her go.  
  
He rushed forward, his legs moving quickly to make up lost ground before he swept her off her feet and crushed her to his chest once more.  
  
" Put me down Aoshi-"  
  
Her words were interrupted by Aoshi's lips covering her own in a rough kiss. Her mind clawed its way back up from bliss before pushing away from Aoshi again.  
  
" I don't need this. YOU don't need this. Leave me be Aoshi-sama."  
  
Aoshi shook his head, shocking her with his words.  
  
" Don't leave...I need..."  
  
" You need what?" Misao asked curtly.  
  
Aoshi mentally slapped himself. At this crucial moment, he failed to come up with the words he wanted.  
  
" I...I need you."  
  
Aoshi gazed directly into her eyes, watching the happiness fill her soul. He had said it. Aoshi half smiled as Misao threw her arms around his neck in happiness. In his joyful state, he failed to see the spy which had followed Misao.   
  
" Aoshi-sama..."  
  
Misao's mind felt hazy, her emotions were churning inside in a mix of joy and disbelief. Her heart tightened as her instincts won over her feelings. In that split second, her mind crystallised, her body moved abruptly to the left, pushing Aoshi over. Aoshi staggered back as she felt something quite sharp fly past her side, cutting into her flesh. Her hands automatically moved to conceal the wound as she looked around for the assassin. When she couldn't see, she closed her eyes, trying to use her hearing and instinct to find the assassin. She lifted her kunai to throw but collapsed onto the floor. She struggled to get up but found her hands slippery with blood.   
  
" Sho." Misao muttered under her breath.  
  
Several more kunai came flying at her, giving away the attacker's position. However, Misao had no means of protecting herself. The kunai came ever closer before several loud clangs of metal against metal reverberated through her ears. Standing in front of her was Aoshi, kodachi's unsheathed, ready for combat.  
  
" Yoshimura."  
  
Aoshi's cold voice called out to the assassin, leaving the man no choice but to come down from his hiding place.  
  
" So you've spotted me. Too bad I didn't get you the first time whore. But I will get you, mark my words."  
  
Yoshimura jumped out of a tree from the edge of the forest, pocketing the remaining kunai and resting his palm on the hilt of his sheathed sword.  
  
" Who you calling whore!?'  
  
Misao struggled to her feet to try and attack her enemy but a large hand stopped her, pushing her, as gently as possible, back onto the floor.  
  
" Stay put."  
  
Misao looked up at Aoshi before he stepped forward, his hands each gripping a weapon. Yoshimura tapped the hild of his sword suggestively before the both moved forward. Yoshimura, despite being a larger man, moved quite quickly. Almost, it seemed, to be on par with Aoshi for the moment. The first contact, a loud scrape of metal, echoed throughout the empty surroundings as the duellers jumped apart, eyeing each other.  
  
Misao watched, entranced by the fight as Aoshi moved gracefully from side to side to avoid Yoshimura's tight swings. When Aoshi got close enough, he quickly put his swords together, using it like a pair of scissors to try and cut off Yoshimura's head. Yoshimura was not okashira for nothing. He quickly snapped his head backward, holding his sword in front of his face and pushed forward, forcing Aoshi backward. Yoshimura's heavy frame gave him a strength advantage, and he wasn't slow either.  
  
" Kaiten Kenbu Roku Ren."  
  
Aoshi quickly recovered his balance, as if he had never lost it, gathering momentum as he raced forward, flipping his swords in his hands as he sliced quickly. He stopped halfway as he realized Yoshimura had jumped over him and was bearing down at him at a fast pace.  
  
" Kodachi nitouryuu, Onmyou hatsushi."  
  
Flipping his swords back to the former grip, he aligned them, pushing forward to meet Yoshimura's air attack. His short sword was easily pushed out of the way by Yoshimura, making it fly over Yoshimura's shoulder. Aoshi grunted with effort as he held his only kodachi against Yoshimura's sword. Suddenly, Aoshi glimpsed the movement of Yoshimura's left hand, moving towards his sheath. He had to move quickly or he would be hit. However, he could not move from the sheer strength of Yoshimura's sword hand. If he didn't win over the clashing of the swords, he would find himself in a very painful and DEAD situation. Aoshi doubled over as the sheath hit him on the side. As Yoshimura was slightly distracted by attacking with his sheath, Aoshi let his sword drop before picking it up again beneath Yoshimura's reach and pulling up, causing a deep cut in his enemy's arm who had just managed to move in time.   
  
Before he could recover, Yoshimura, in rage, raised his shoulder and shoved right into him, forcing him to topple backwards. When he managed to get up again, a horrible scene met his eyes.  
  
" Stay put or she dies."  
  
Yoshimura had grabbed Misao, holding her up in the air by a fistful of her hair, sword placed behind her. He was threatening to run her through.   
  
" What do you want Yoshimura."  
  
" I want you to die. If I can't have her, no one will. And you won't stand in my way any longer."  
  
" Don't hurt her and I'll do anything you want."  
  
Yoshimura's annoying laughted echoed in Misao's ears as he stepped forward, still holding Misao up. Painful as it was, she could barely feel it as her heart raced while she watched Aoshi.  
  
" So the famous all powerful former okashira of the Oniwabanshuu will bend just to save his whore will he?"  
  
" You heard me. Anything."  
  
Yoshimura smiled at this prospect, walking to stand next to Aoshi as he kicked him around. He threw Misao to the floor, smiling evilly as he looked at the bloodstains on her ninja outfit. Dusting off his hands, he lifted his sword from where he had embedded it into the ground, preparing to stab Aoshi. Smiling madly, he let the tip of the sword glide along Aoshi's skin, scratching it.  
  
" Did I forget to tell you Shinomori. You'll be meeting her down in hell."  
  
" I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
Misao, with Aoshi's stray short kodachi in hand, plunged it into Yoshimura's back. Yoshimura turned backward to stare at her with wide disbelief as his mouth filled with blood.  
  
" Didn't think I would do it? Don't underestimate me."  
  
Misao sighed with relief as Yoshimura fell to the ground. His blood pooled onto the ground, mixing with hers which had been dripping from her wound. Aoshi stared at her, surprised at her actions. She smiled faintly, feeling dizzy and sleepy. She found that she could not escape the sleep beckoning to her as she slid out of consciousness.  
  
  
______  
  
Sunlight poured through the spaces between the tree leaves, the sight which greeted Misao when she awoke.  
  
" Where am I...what am I doing in a forest?"  
  
She sat up, feeling a slash of pain go through her. Quickly, she found the source of the pain, neatly bandaged with her own pink sash. She looked beside her to see Aoshi sitting stoically, leaning against a nearby tree.  
  
" Ano...what happened?"  
  
" Yoshimura."  
  
The hated name echoed in her mind, reminding her of what had happened before.  
  
" How long was I out?"  
  
" A day."  
  
Misao gasped in surprise. There was no doubt that her fellow Oniwabanshuu would have found her note and were out looking for her.  
  
" I lost so much time...I've got to go."  
  
She rose unsteadily, surprised that her wound didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
" Anywhere. Anywhere that isn't here."  
  
" You can't go now."  
  
Misao clutched her side, moving forward slightly, eyeing her sack which sat next to Aoshi's feet. She moved to get it, holding onto tree trunks for support when her balance deserted her.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
Misao stared defiantly at Aoshi as she moved her hand to pick up her sack.  
  
" Because you're hurt."  
  
Misao had never really listened to reason when she had a goal. She wasn't going to start now. She disregarded Aoshi's advice and began to hike away, trying to fight the urge to look over her shoulder for one last glimpse of him.  
  
" Misao..."  
  
Even in the forest, vegetation crunching under her feet, insects buzzing noisily, she could still hear his deep voice calling her name. She ignored it, not wanting to give in. She had made up her mind to leave.   
  
" So leave then!!!"  
  
She picked up her pace, trying to ignore the voice in her head speaking to her.  
  
" He's only trying to help. Don't be so callous...but if I look at him again...I don't think I'd leave. I don't want that to happen...I want to be happy. Not like this."  
  
" Matte yo Misao."  
  
Misao found Aoshi alongside her, making up the distance she had traveled in several minutes in seconds. She continued walking but found that Aoshi had grabbed her arm. She whirled on him, her eyes flashing with anger and frustration.  
  
" What?! What do you want?"  
  
Aoshi was slightly startled at her words, hiding it well. When Aoshi didn't answer, Misao took off again.  
  
" If you're not going to say anything then fine. I can't take it anymore-"  
  
" Don't leave."  
  
" Why?! Don't play around Aoshi. It hurts...you said you didn't love me. You proved it too. What do you want from me? You don't need me. You'll be fine...you probably won't even notice I'm gone."  
  
Misao's eyes filled with angry tears. Her own words represented the fear in her heart and she knew that she was right. He wouldn't notice.  
  
Aoshi was at a loss for words. He couldn't find the words he wanted to express his feelings, let alone a way to say them. He had been too reclusive for too long. At the moment that mattered most, he couldn't deliver.  
  
" ...I see. You can't say anything. Well then Aoshi...this is goodbye."  
  
Misao took Aoshi's hand off her arm, holding it, savouring the touch of the most important person in her life before dropping his hand listlessly. She urged herself to start walking again. This time, she would not turn back.  
  
Aoshi stood silently, watching her retreating back.   
  
" She can't leave. I won't let her."  
  
He ran forward to cut her off by standing in front of her. With a sudden burst of courage, something which Aoshi lacked in this particular area, he spoke.  
  
" I need you...and I'm never leaving you again."  
  
Misao's eyes widened, frowning for a short moment.  
  
" You don't mean it. And you don't get it either. I'm leaving YOU."  
  
Aoshi shook his head, grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling him close to his chest.  
  
" If you leave...I'll be right here waiting. When you come back...I'll be here."  
  
Misao's smile became plastered to her face as she returned his hug. She knew that this was incredibly hard for him...she would take what she could get.  
  
  
I wonder how we came to survive  
This romance, but in the end just with you  
I'll take that chance.  
  
I'll be right here waiting for you  
I love you.  
Whatever it takes  
Whatever you do  
Where ever you go  
I'm never leaving' you  
I'll be right here waiting for you.  
  
_____  
  
A few years later...  
  
Okina stood in the summer breeze, sweeping dirt from the Aoiya's doorway. It was monotonous, a boring job. But he needed something to keep him occupied. He had been doing this every year since his pretty Misao had left him, hoping to catch the first glimpse of her coming home. He clung dearly onto the hope that she would return. And she said she would, in her final message to them, the night before she left. He stared at the floor, looking at the dust swirl around his ankles.  
  
" Jiya...tadaima."  
  
Okina looked up quickly, hoping that the female voice belonged to the person he wanted to see. Her dancing blue eyes remained the same as she smiled at him.  
  
" Misao!"  
  
Okina moved to give her his usual backbreaking hug. Misao stopped him, gesturing for him to look down. Misao's swelled belly was obvious in under her clothing. He took a step back to look at Misao, marvelling at how mature she looked. She was a woman now...carrying a child.  
  
" Surprised Jiya? Can we go inside first? My ankles are hurting."  
  
Okina nodded, slightly disorientated as he walked inside with Misao, helping her sit down on the step.  
  
" So...how have things been at the Aoiya?"  
  
" Well...Okon and Omasu married."  
  
" MISAO!?"  
  
Misao and Okina looked up to see Okon standing in the doorway of the sitting room.  
  
" Ohayo Okon. What's wrong?"  
  
" MINNA! MISAO IS BACK!"  
  
Misao covered her ears as Okon announced her arrival before quickly joining her on the front step, glaring at her belly.  
  
" Okaeri Misao...where have you been for so long."  
  
" Just around I guess."  
  
Misao smiled happily as she hugged everyone one by one as they all crowded around her. Her family.  
  
" How far along are you Misao-chan?"  
  
Omasu and Okon looked at her eagerly.  
  
" 6 months."  
  
" Who's the father? Where'd you meet him? Is he good looking?"  
  
Misao smiled apologetically, thinking that Okon would never change.  
  
" You'll see when he comes."  
  
She placed her hand on her belly, feeling the baby kicking inside as she smiled, glad to be home.  
  
" Ano...Misao. Did you happen to see Aoshi during all this time...he disappeared after you left."  
  
Misao looked up at Shiro. Her face was expressionless as everyone looked anxiously at her. Suddenly the door to the Aoiya opened. Everyone's except Misao, jaw dropped at the sight. Shinomori Aoshi walked in, his hair ruffled and ruffled for a reason. A little boy sat on his shoulder's moving his chubby fingers through Aoshi's hair as he squealed happily.  
  
" ne tou-san! Is this ji-san's home?"  
  
The inhabitants watched as the little boy lifted the former okashira's chin, making Aoshi look directly into his sparkling blue eyes.  
  
" Aah."  
  
Aoshi lifted the little boy off his head, ruffling his son's messy black hair as he placed in back onto the ground.   
  
" Introduce yourself now."  
  
Aoshi pushed his son forward, placing a supportive hand on the boy's back as he faced a roomful of people, almost all of them staring at him with a surprised look.  
  
" Watakushi wa Shinomori Seijuro desu."  
  
Okon moved forward to look more closely, pinching the child's cheeks.  
  
" Aoshi-san...you have a son...?"  
  
" Aaa."  
  
Okon placed her hands on the sides of the child's arms, inspecting him.  
  
" Looks like you."  
  
" Aaa."  
  
"You named him Seijuro?"  
  
" Iie. My wife did."  
  
" Seijuro...after HIKO Seijuro?"  
  
" Aaa."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Misao who had been sitting behind the standing Okon, flanked by Okina and Omasu. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
" What are you all looking at?"  
  
" Misao...did you..."  
  
" Kaa-san!"  
  
Seijuro squealed running towards his mother with outstretched hands. It was confirmed when Misao hugged the little boy to her side. Her belly had made it quite impossible to hug from the front.   
  
" Misao...you had a child...with Aoshi?"  
  
Okina glared at her expectantly. Misao smiled and nodded.  
  
" I'm having another one right now. I thought you knew?" Misao asked teasingly.  
  
There was a dead silence, save Seijuro's attempt at blowing raspberries. A split second later, there was an uproar as the inhabitants of the Aoiya jumped on Misao with questions. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her husband walk off with their child, leaving her to fend off their overexcited family. Noisy as they were, their boisterous attitude was what truly told her that she was part of the family.  
  
" I'm finally home."  
  
  
*********  
Owari.  
  
********  
  



	14. Chapter 12b(ii) Alternate ending

Alternate ending  
  
  
Aoshi's mind spiraled into confusion. The only thing he could rely on was blind instinct.  
  
" Hanase Aoshi-sama."  
  
Her words made him grip tighter, as if the harder he held on, the more convinced she would be to stay be his side.  
  
" Aoshi-sama. Don't play with my feelings like that...I can't take much more of it."  
  
Gently, Misao pried his fingers away, stepping out of his embrace and stooped to pick up her sack.  
  
" I'm going to leave now. Don't follow me."  
  
She quickly turned his back on him, not wanting him to see how painful it was for her to refuse him.   
  
" Come on...move legs...move."  
  
Slowly, but steadily, she walked away.  
  
____  
  
Aoshi stared after her.  
  
" She's leaving. It's over...she said no...she refused. She said I was the centre of her pain."  
  
But something deep inside urged him on.  
  
He wanted her.  
  
He wanted to hold her and never let her go.  
  
He rushed forward, his legs moving quickly to make up lost ground before he swept her off her feet and crushed her to his chest once more.  
  
" Put me down Aoshi-"  
  
Her words were interrupted by Aoshi's lips covering her own in a rough kiss. Her mind clawed its way back up from it's pool of bliss before pushing away from Aoshi again.  
  
" I don't need this. YOU don't need this. Leave me be Aoshi-sama."  
  
Aoshi shook his head, shocking her with his words.  
  
" Don't leave...I need..."  
  
" You need what?" Misao asked curtly.  
  
Aoshi mentally slapped himself. At this crucial moment, he failed to come up with the words he wanted.  
  
" I...I need you."  
  
Aoshi gazed directly into her eyes, watching the happiness fill her soul. He had said it. Aoshi half smiled as Misao threw her arms around his neck in happiness. In his joyful state, he failed to see the spy which had followed Misao.   
  
" Aoshi-sama-"  
  
Misao gasped, interrupting her own words as she felt something hot and searing embed itself into her side. Her grip on Aoshi loosened and she struggled to hold on.  
  
" Doushite Misao?"  
  
Misao looked down at her side, her heart constricting at the sight of the little knife handle at her side. The blade had completely disappeared into her flesh. She could feel Aoshi's muscles tighten with anxiety.  
  
" Daijoubu Aoshi...it's ok. It doesn't hurt anymore..."  
  
Despite her reassuring tone to Aoshi, her mind was screaming bloody murder.  
  
" Why do you have to do this to me now?! When Aoshi...Aoshi finally needs me. Why Kami-sama...why?"  
  
Aoshi kneeled onto the floor, placing Misao on his lap as he added pressure to the wound with his hand to try to stop the bleeding. The warm liquid never ceased to flow, seeping into the material of his pants.  
  
" Aishiteru Aoshi...I'll wait for you."  
  
Misao began to feel numb and the pain dulled as she began to lose consciousness.  
  
" No...Misao...don't leave me. I need you remember? Aishiteru Misao."  
  
Slightly shocked, Misao smiled, lifting a hand to wipe Aoshi's tears away, caressing his cheek gently.  
  
" You don't know how long I waited to hear those words from you...It means so much to me. Arigato Aoshi...be happy."  
  
With one last smile, the dark blue eyes began to close. He shook her, trying to force her to wake up but to no avail.  
  
" I told you. If I can't have her, no one will."  
  
Aoshi looked up from Misao's prone body to see Yoshimura standing before him.  
  
" Sorry to spoil your romantic moment Shinomori, but no one messes with me without some repentance."  
  
Aoshi gritted his teeth, gently placing Misao onto the floor before facing Yoshimura, kodachi at his side. Now, without Okina's orders, he would rid the Oniwabanshuu of the fiend once and for all. For once, he acted without thinking about the consequences, and now it was time to follow it through.  
  
" You will die today Yoshimura."  
  
" We'll see about that."  
  
Both of them stood several feet away, both eyeing each other for the first unsheathing of the sword. Yoshimura grew impatient and drew first. He started with his left foot running forward as fast as he could to take the first swing.   
  
His body landed with a heavy thud, a multiple slashes across his chest. Aoshi glared at him, picking up Misao's prone body and took out the kunai which had taken her life. Without a second thought, he impaled it into the back of Yoshimura's neck, giving him the final blow to plunge him into hell.  
_____  
  
The next days' events were nothing but a blur to him. All he could remember was returning to the Aoiya with blood on his hands. Misao's blood. Everyone had swarmed around him, asking him what happened but who couldn't bring himself to say anything. He had taken one last look at Misao's face, lips blue and skin translucent, closed eyes, before moving away, to the temple where he had stayed ever since. Sitting there in the silence wondering why. Why?  
  
In the silence, there would be no answer. In his mind, he could see nothing but the same scene running over and over, Misao's death, her blood was on his hands. His promise to protect her, he failed.   
  
Revenge wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Killing Yoshimura by his own weapon seemed like nothing. It did nothing to ease the pain, to gain some balance. He glanced at his own kodachi, sitting on a stand before him. He knew it's naked blade was still smeared with blood. He began to feel nauseous, the tangy metallic scent filled the air around him, suffocating him.   
  
" Aoshi-sama...daijoubu?"  
  
The soft female voice, the clinkering of tea cups knocking against each other. It couldn't be. His face was a mask of disappointment as Omasu sat before him. This had been Misao's job. To cheer him up, make him his tea.  
  
" I took it for granted she was here...but it was so monotonous...I thought it would last forever."  
  
He watched the warm green liquid pour into the cup, glinting in the sunlight streaming in from the temple windows.  
  
" I know that this was Misao's job. But I thought maybe it would be best if things just kept on going like the way they used to. I know Misao was mad at you when she left...what happened?"  
  
The Oniwabanshuu had already put the pieces of the puzzle together, after finding Yoshimura's body. Omasu still wanted to understand the situation from Aoshi's perspective. Especially since he looked so pained, this wasn't like their usually expressionless Okashira.  
  
Aoshi didn't really want to talk about it. The years of aloofness would have prevented him from doing so.   
  
" It was my fault."  
  
" No it wasn't. We found the murder weapon...Yoshimura's motives...it wasn't your fault."  
  
" You know I made a promise to protect Misao and I failed."  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes and refused to talk anymore. Omasu could sense it and bowed slightly before leaving Aoshi in peace.  
  
" There is only one way to finish this. With my own death, in Misao's honor. I'll repay my debt."  
  
Aoshi moved forward to grab his kodachi and unsheath it in one swift motion. He held the tip against his stomach, preparing to take his own life.  
  
" Baka Aoshi!"  
  
Aoshi was startled to hear another voice, the kodachi dropped onto the floor with a clatter. He was the only one in the room, he was sure of it, physically. But he could feel another ki's presence. Could it be?  
  
" Misao...?"  
  
He felt a breeze flow in the ruffle his hair and caress his face.  
  
" I told you to be happy didn't I?"  
  
Aoshi got to his knees, out of his sitting position and began to wildly turn around, searching for a glimpse of Misao.  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
" I'm everywhere. I'm dead remember?"  
  
Aoshi slammed his fist onto the temple floor, he hated to be told that. He hated to be confronted with the truth that he had failed.  
  
" Ok. Maybe that wasn't the best way to approach things. Aoshi do you remember what I said?"  
  
Aoshi sank back down, brooding in silence.  
  
" I told you that I was so happy to hear those words from you. I told you to be happy."  
  
" How can I be happy..."  
  
" Killing yourself doesn't equal being happy Aoshi. You're forgetting you have a skill. You owe it to me and my family to pass this on."  
  
" Skill...?"  
  
Aoshi reached for the handle of his long kodachi, looking at the blade.  
  
" Yes. That's right. Promise me."  
  
" I..promise."  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes as he felt a gentle breeze again, sweep by his neck. It felt like Misao was hugging him.  
  
" Aoshi...be happy."  
  
The presence began to disappear.  
  
" Don't leave."  
  
" I won't. I'll always be here, right here waiting. So don't make any rash moves ne? Ja Aoshi...aishiteru."  
  
Silence once more. This time, Aoshi was no longer guilt ridden. He had a purpose now. He would keep his promise, no matter what. He stood, sheathing his kodachi before walking out of the room. He wouldn't have to go to the temple all time the time anymore. He had found what he was looking for, a purpose to keep on living.  
  
______  
  
Years later.  
  
" Okashira...can I take a break please?"  
  
Aoshi looked down at the small boy who had been practicing with a bokken.  
  
" Another round."  
  
Sighing, the boy, no older than 4 began to swing again and again, downwards, forcing a column of air long with each swing. The pair continued to stand there in the courtyard, beneath the tree long after the sun had disappeared over the horizon. When the boy had collapsed from exhaustion, Aoshi was there to catch him, to fling him over the shoulder and prepare him for bed.  
  
" Arigato okashira."  
  
" Oyasumi."  
  
Aoshi closed the door to the room and began to walk down the stairs. On the first landing, Okon stopped him.  
  
" You're too hard on the boy Okashira. Don't push him so hard...he's only 4."  
  
Found abandoned on the streets, so much like himself, his own past. His blue eyes had captivated him.   
  
" He's getting it easier than I was at his age."  
  
Okon smiled at him, and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
" Well you didn't have me to take you out for treats for the matsuri did you?"  
  
Aoshi nodded slightly and began to go down the next flight of stairs.  
  
" It's ok if I take him out tomorrow to the matsuri right?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
Aoshi headed for his own room, Okon called out to him.  
  
" why don't you come along?"  
  
Aoshi stopped in his tracks and turned around.   
  
" Be Happy Aoshi."  
  
Misao's voice flowed through his mind.  
  
" Sure. Why not."  
  
*************  
END- Alternate ending 1.  
  



End file.
